Tale of the Two Gutsy Ninja
by yuuki56
Summary: Naruto, finally fed up with everything, decides to work alongside Nagato to realize their goal of true peace for the shinobi world. Along the way, they take part in their clan's lineage and in new-found strength the Akatsuki's ambitions are changed and recognized. (In-canon after Pein arc but plots diverge during the war) ItaNaru with side NagaNaru/ SasuNaru (slight summary change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto franchise and all of its works belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Will have shounen-ai (boy x boy) and/or yaoi later on. If that's not your thing, either skip through those parts or don't read at all. Characters will become OOC as the story goes on.**

 **Summary: Naruto, finally fed up with everything, decides to work alongside Nagato to realize their goal of true peace for the Shinobi world. Along the way, they take part in their clan's lineage and in new-found strength the Akatsuki's ambitions are changed and recognized. (No Nagato death after Pein arc and most Akatsuki members are still alive.) Pairing: ItaNaru with Nagato x Naruto on the side and one-sided SasuNaru later on  
**

* * *

It was another cheerful and bright day back at Konoha as everyone was helping each other mend the broken village left from Pein's assault. While everyone was left in total and utter gratitude towards the rambunctious blonde shinobi they used to all hate for his bijuu passenger, no one knew what truly went down when Naruto came face-to-face with the real Pein and Konan. No one knew that Nagato had walked away from the village; weak, but alive.

As news about Sasuke had spread to every major hidden village about his abduction of Killer Bee, Konoha spread the word that Sasuke was officially not to be protected or brought back alive. This news reached the one person it shouldn't have: Konoha's number one most unpredictable shinobi.

"There must be some mistake! After all this time, their willing to give up Now?" Naruto asked incredulously, glaring at Sakura, Sai, and the two Kumo Nin that delivered the message.

"He's now an extremely dangerous criminal, boy, and he's taken our master. He could be dead already for all we know! Your 'friend' isn't worth the trouble. And he CERTAINLY isn't worth saving from himself." The female Kumo Nin appeared as if she'd go up in flames any second.

Seeing the expression on Naruto's face, eyes downcast and bangs just barely casting a shadow to hide his conflicting emotions, Sai placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke up. "I believe in Naruto's nindo, that he always keeps to his word. And Naruto said he'd be the one to take care of the matter. Even if things have progressed like this, we all owe it to him to trust he can save Sasuke, like he's saved many and all of us numerous times."

"Sai..."

As Naruto looked up, trying to see if he could believe Sai's words, he saw Sakura in deep thought. She said something under her breath, something for only her to hear, and that's exactly how it was. Both Naruto and Sai now looked worried for their nakama, but as this was happening, the other two ninja 'poofed' away.

"They left! How are we supposed to follow them now? We don't know how to get to Iron Country, much less where the summit will take place." Naruto tried to conjure up his best smirk, "Relax, Sai. I've taken cautious measures. I have two bunshin following them, and if they notice the clones, they won't notice the tracker I placed on them." Luckily Sakura didn't hear any of their plan and was still in a daze. That night, Sai, Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi left for the Iron country to try to meet and plead to the Raikage to forget about going after Sasuke.

* * *

"Wait. Any closer and those three will be able to sense us. The blizzard is masking our chakra signatures for now but we don't want to be too reckless." Kakashi's words of wisdom annoyed Naruto. He just wanted to hurry up and give his two sense to the Raikage, not play a one-sided game of hide-and-seek.

Naruto ticked his tongue in annoyance and stayed back. Suddenly, the three Kumo ninja stopped in their tracks, looking from side to side. The Konoha party thought they were noticed, but a few seconds later, two more figures could be made out in the oncoming snowfall.

"That's the Raikage. Let's hurry." Kakashi led them out into the snowy clearing, almost in a battle formation as if expecting a fight to go down, and they all immediately turned around to meet the newcomers.

"You! Why are you here? Did you follow us?" The female nin with the apparent anger issues pointed her finger towards the group in disbelief. "I need to speak with the Raikage." Naruto stepped forward and suddenly there was a pleading tone to his voice. "I know this is a complicated matter, and I know your brother was taken, but please let Uchiha Sasuke go. Please let Konoha, me, stop him. It would benefit you more if you looked for Killer Bee instead of trying to hunt down Sasuke. Akatsuki doesn't kill the jinchuriki until the full removal of the bijuu inside, which lasts at least three days." Naruto paused and took a deep breath, completely solemn by this point. "Please, Raikage-sama, let him go..." At this point the Raikage had turned away and Naruto quickly dashed in front of him, doing what no one would expect for someone like him to do; drop to his knees and beg, pleading with his head buried in the cold ground. Eyes widened and the Raikage seemed to think for a second, but walked away after giving a final 'No.' After a moment, as the Raikage turned his head to spare the blonde a glance, words came out of his mouth without his realization. "However, I will spare him for now, unless he crosses paths with me." With that, he walks away with finality in his step as his followers were close behind.

"Lift your head, Naruto." Kakashi, along with Yamato and Sai, were crestfallen at the young shinobi's actions. And for a minute, all had debated whether or not Sasuke really deserved Naruto's help and loyalty after everything he'd done. After all the pain he put his friends, and most especially, Naruto, through.

* * *

AT THE SUMMIT

The five Kage and the two close followers each of them had brought had convened an important meeting. One that would change the shinobi world as they knew it.

Meanwhile, Taka team had infiltrated the Summit and attracted the attention of the swarms of samurai inside, along with those five Kage.

* * *

TIME SKIP: HOUR OR SO LATER

"Who are you?!" The Mizukage was, for lack of words, fed up.

Pulling off the twirling, orange mask, his one sharingan eye shone brightly at everyone left in the room. "I am Uchiha Obito. And I work for Uchiha Madara himself." Gasps would've been heard all around, had it not been for the suffocating room that seemed to have all the air sucked out at once.

* * *

"We'll stay here until tomorrow and the storm lets up." Yamato inspected the upper floor of the old woman's residence, who was so very kind as to let them stay for the meantime.

Naruto almost tripped over his own two feet as he slowly made his way to a corner of the room, devoid of all emotions as well as energy.

All of a sudden, a figure in an Akatsuki's cloak and half scarred face appeared by the window, holding the familiar mask of Tobi's by his side.

* * *

 **So it only took me six years or so but I've finally started my first story! I wrote this when I was about to fall asleep so I got lazy with some of the important scenes and tried to skip over them. For now it will be in canon but soon it will diverge from what really happens. Please feel free to leave a review or criticize my work. And let me know if I should put this in someone's POV or switch it around, or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto franchise and all of its works belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Will have shounen-ai (boy x boy) and/or yaoi later on. If that's not your thing, either skip through those parts or don't read at all. Characters will become OOC as the story goes on.  
**  
 **Summary: Naruto, finally fed up with everything, d** **ecides to work alongside Nagato to realize their goal of true peace for the Shinobi world. Along the way, they take part in their clan's lineage and in new-found strength the Akatsuki's ambitions are changed and recognized. (No Nagato death after Pein arc and most Akatsuki members are still alive.) Pairing: ItaNaru with Nagato x Naruto on the side and one-sided SasuNaru later on**

* * *

The unmasked figure that stood before them cast a smug look in Kakashi's direction, choosing to make himself comfortable on the windowsill.

"You...not possible..." Everyone turned towards the silver haired jounin.

"Are you Obito?" Kakashi's eyes were widened and he appeared as if he broke into a cold sweat. "Now what do you think?" The one called Obito then turned his head towards the group. "It seems it's time to tell you of my plan. Tsuki no me; it will soon be accomplished."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who really are you?" Naruto glared at the unknown man.

"Just as you heard. I am Uchiha Obito, a former teammate of your sensei Kakashi and partner to Uchiha... Madara." He paused on the last word to build up suspense, amused as he checked everyone's reactions. "I wanted to share some information with you, which is why I'm here. You wanted to know about Sasuke right? Why he chose to go against Konoha after his revenge?"

After he received slow nods, he continued. "To do that, I'll have to explain about Itachi, and therefore I'll have to go back to the beginning... the very beginning. At one point, there was one bijuu wreaking havoc on the world. No one could stop it as everything was constantly destroyed in its wake. Then came one very important shinobi: the Rikudou Sennin. He believed in peace and founded ninshuu, which is the origin of ninjutsu, a spinoff of his teachings. He had become this bijuu's jinchuuriki, and as it had ten tails, it was known as the Jyuubi. At one point he separated the Jyuubi into nine counterparts, known as the nine bijuu today. That had occurred near his death, but earlier on he had two sons that bore and created a destiny that has transpired throughout the leading generations. The elder son craved power, which lead to hatred. The younger; love. Each inherited different powers from their father. When it came time for the Rikudou Sennin to choose a successor, he chose the younger. This choice lead to the two brothers to fight to the death, and throughout time this same instance has happened a couple of times. One such time was Madara and Senju Hashirama. I take it you know that story at least. However, you might not realize that you, Naruto, and Sasuke are bound to this destiny as well. Sasuke's nindo **_is_** hatred. The things that happened to him just served as an excuse to act upon it. When he killed Itachi, I told him the truth of what really happened; why he killed off his entire clan."

At this time, Naruto looked as if his feet were about to give way, and he collapsed on the hard, wooden flooring, beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face. The rest of the group didn't look any better, but they were all waiting in anticipation.

"Simply at the time, the Uchiha clan were growing in power. They wanted to stage a coup d'état and take over Konoha. The elders and Sandaime Hokage knew of this and had Itachi work as a double agent. If the Uchihas went along with their plan, a war would break out. Itachi wanted to protect Konoha, which is why he agreed with the two advisors and Danzo and completed his mission that night. The Sandaime Hokage didn't agree to this, wanting to talk to them first and settle the matter diplomatically. However, being a double agent and also living with them, Itachi knew they would not agree. With the accession that Sasuke would be spared, he killed off the Uchiha clan and deserted the village. He later joined the Akatsuki to keep tabs on it and attempt to protect Konoha that way."

"If Sasuke found all this out, why is he acting like this then?! Why does he want to destroy Konoha?!" Naruto wasn't the only one exasperated at this point.

"That's simply who he is. It is his hatred, only this time the excuse is to avenge his brother's suffering. Now, would you like to know what my real plan is?"

There was deafening silence before any noise was ever made. Everyone still held obvious looks of shock and disbelief.

"...What plan? Are you saying the Akatsuki's goals up to now, everything they did, had another reason to it than gaining control of the nine bijuu and holding them as an assurance policy?" Yamato was the one to speak this time.

"Ah, that's correct. Nagato never knew and just kept the organization running to spread peace in the image of pain. My real goal is Tsuki no me. To become the jinchuriki of the Jyuubi, and then cast a powerful genjustsu reflected upon the moon and onto the world. I'll have everything united; one peaceful world where no fighting or problems can breakout."

"But that will just be a lie! How will that be peace if no one can act upon their desires or dreams? What would there be to live for if everything is fake?" Everyone was agreeing to Naruto's outburst, apprehensive if not scared at Obito's words.

"There is no other way. Desires and dreams are what bring negative emotions and actions. And most people will agree that a world with no suffering is the utmost desire. Fake? They wouldn't car about that if they were tasked with giving an answer. Now, will you hand yourself over to aid in my plan? I'm sure your master would've wanted this as well; to create the peaceful world he spent his whole life searching for."

"Ero Sennin would never want something like that! We won't let you have your way!"

"Then so be it...but I hope in the upcoming events that you'll see the error of your ways." With that, Obito slowly dissipated in air as his body could be seen twirling into the mask by his hand, that vanishing as well.

With his departure, Naruto's thoughts tried coming together, but with the thoughts came the overwhelming emotions and his vision started to blur as his body collapsed completely. The other three huddled around him to see if he was alright, worried expressions etched on their faces. Sai grabbed a futon and laid it out as Kakashi picked up the blonde's body, carefully lowering him onto it. The group stayed like that for awhile.

* * *

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"So it is true?!"

"Ah." Danzo only had a couple more eyes open with his Izanagi jutsu and he was getting really nervous. Never did he imagine this troubled boy would become strong enough to put him in this predicament.

Uzumaki Karin, who had sensed the difference in Sasuke's chakra a while ago since the fight at the Summit, realized that she'd be crazy to follow Sasuke any longer just because of a stupid crush. Just because she followed Orochimaru didn't mean she was malevolent or evil in any way. Sasuke was turning into someone even more dangerous than Orochimaru, and his personality wasn't helping. Karin was now sprinting off into the neighboring woods as she made an attempt to flee while the fight was occurring.

As Danzo used the last sharingan eye, Sasuke took this chance to form his chidori into a sword as it entered into an exhausted Danzo's chest. Stepping back from the impact, Danzo spurted out blood from his mouth as his clothes were starting to get soaked in his liquid life force. Falling to his knees, the sword was removed from the aged man as Sasuke sauntered over to his opponent. With the last of his strength, Danzo conjured up a forbidden jutsu that cursed Sasuke, as it was a direct hit to the raven's body. With a look of triumph and accomplishment, Danzo took his last breath as his eyes glossed over and his body fell to the dusty, dirt ground.

* * *

 **A/N: This will be where it starts to differ from main events in canon. Also, the already dead Akatsuki members aren't going to be still alive in this story like it said in the summary. They're going to come back later on, though. Sorry for the spoiler!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all rights go to Kishimoto Masashi, sadly.**

 **Rating: M  
**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. They will get longer later on.**

* * *

As Sasuke looked at the withered old man lying in his own blood with cold, empty eyes, he felt unnaturally drained. As if he had starved for weeks on end. His sharingan inactivated without his permission and his chidori evaporated into nothing, as if there wasn't just a thousand bolts of electricity in his hand mere seconds ago.

 _What's going on?_

He tried reactivating his sharingan, but to no avail. "Danzo cursed you before he died. Looks like he took away your ability to use chakra. Never heard of a case like this before, though." Obito, mask back in place, peered down at the raven through the one open slit in the mask, showing a bloody crimson eye.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying I'll never be able to use my chakra again? Or can it be undone?!" Sasuke snapped, losing patience and becoming increasingly agitated.

"..."

"Madara~" Sasuke growled, almost a feral snarl.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that it would take a long time to find such an answer, and the process of undoing the jutsu might be just as long...I don't have that kind of time." 'Madara' swooped down from the cliff he had just stood upon and strode over to the two.

"...you mean...you refuse to help?"

"Ah. Indeed. You are of no more use to me. My plans are almost complete and when I succeed, you and everyone else won't even have a need for chakra use." 'Madara' picked up Danzo by his plain white yukata and transported him, kami knows where.

 _Shit! He could've at least given me a hint for where to start searching!_

With that, the Uchiha started traveling in the general direction of west, all the while having an evident scowl sculpted upon his pale features.

* * *

Back in the outskirts of Iron Country, a certain blonde was gaining consciousness, grabbing his head immediately with both hands. _Ughh... why is my head throbbing this much? What happened?_ Suddenly as Naruto glanced around through the openings of his fingers, he remembered everything he just recently learned, letting out a startling sigh to the other occupant in the room.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Just per-fect, thanks." Sarcasm evident in his voice, Naruto eyed the room. "Yamato taichou, where are Kakashi sensei and Sai?"

 _Should I tell him? He'd probably try to follow...but I hate lying to him._ "We got a message that Sasuke was spotted a little ways west of here, and they went to check. Sasuke was apparently after Danzo. It might be too late already."

"I see." There was a long pause. "When are we leaving then?"

Surprised, Yamato stood up and went to the blonde's side, making sure he heard him right. "We should be leaving around noon, and they left a couple hours ago...Naruto?"

"Hai, Yamato taichou?"

"If you are ever troubled, don't try to bottle it up. I'm here, and Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and all your friends will listen and support you any way we can. That means talk to me, Naruto. What's wrong?" Yamato, although a former ANBU, has become quite attached to this young shinobi next to him. He just hopes that Naruto might feel the same way as he, and depend on him a little more.

"I'm just...I'm just tired. Fed up with everything. No matter how hard I try, things just don't work out the way I plan. I think... that it's time for a change." Yamato's eyes widened at the solemn boy and before he knew it, he had wrapped one arm tightly around his shoulders, trying to comfort Naruto the best he can.

"I do, too," was all that he said as they continued to wait for the rest of their group.

* * *

"Do you think we'll make it in time?"

"I don't know, Sai." Suddenly they both stopped, as a figure in the trees could be seen coming their way. Both men swiftly pulled out kunai and held them ready between each of their fingers, ready in a fighting stance. The figure abruptly stopped a few paces away, and Kakashi and Sai noticed the long red hair and a gleam reflecting off some spectacles the woman wore.

"Who are you?" Kakashi called out when seeing the red headed shinobi unarmed and clothes in tatters.

 _Uhn Konoha. What are they doing here?_ "I'm just passing through. Why are Konoha nin traveling around here?"

Skeptical, Sai spoke up. "We're looking for our interim Hokage who went to the Summit. But we're also looking for an Uchiha. Do you know anything about that?"

With that, Karin glanced at the younger man. Sensing that their chakra described them as good people, definitely not anything close to Sasuke's, she decided to be honest with them. "Yeah. Danzo is dead; his chakra signature vanished just minutes ago. I would advise you to turn back." Kakashi jumped to a closer branch so that he was only a few feet away from her. "We heard that Sasuke was traveling in a team with three other people. Were you one of them?" Kakashi eyed her, trying to read what she was thinking.

The red head let out a hollow and peculiar laugh, tilting her head down and glaring at the ground below. "That's right. I 'was'. But that bastard left Suigetsu and Juugo to die and dragged me with him to find Danzo. And if I hadn't of left when I did, my life could've been lost as well. He's become insane. His chakra is so dark and twisted now."

Kakashi, not liking what he was hearing, put away his kunai to show he meant no harm to the ex-Taka member. "If you would, could you please come back with us? We and two more of my team would appreciate it if you told us more. Of course, it'd be a good place for you to rest."

Karin seemed to ponder the invitation for a while, but after taking notice of her unbearably sore body and empty stomach, she agreed.

* * *

 **RIGHT BEFORE NOON**

"Kakashi sensei wha- ...who's this?"

There was a bespectacled woman with bruises and cuts all over her body, clothes torn in some places, and hair a matted mess. However, the colour of the hair reminded him of Nagato's very unique shade.

"She was part of Sasuke's team but had no choice but to desert him. Yamato, can you get her something to eat?"

"Hai." Was all the man said as he walked out of the room.

Karin observed the blonde boy, noticing his also disheveled appearance as his hair looked like he'd just been sleeping and the top of his orange and black jumpsuit was unzipped. She tried to discern his chakra, and found it was one of the most lovely she had ever come across. It almost felt as if she walked into an open pasture on a clear spring morning. Then she unconsciously dug deeper and got a bit terrified. There was another chakra source hidden beneath his very own, and it was like an eternal swirling pyre. Holding back a tremor, she met his eyes, wanting to know why she felt a slight connection to the young nin, despite the overwhelming and dark presence intertwined within him. "What's your name?"

His eyes narrowed before returning to their normal size as he moved to fully face her. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Karin smiled, realizing the connection she felt. "I'm Uzumaki Karin. I'm glad we've met!"

* * *

 **A/N: Incase anyone didn't catch the first part, in this story Sasuke still doesn't know that 'Madara' is Obito. Obito wanted to keep it that way while he was still using and manipulating him. Although now he doesn't need to.**

 **Also, I just wanted to say that I was/am extremely upset on how Naruto ended and I don't at all support the couples that end up together or their new families. So part of the reason I'm writing this is sort of like a redo of everything and I'm writing this mostly for me. That's why this story is going to be really long and drastically change the events (although everything is completely realistic to the Naruto universe). Feel free to comment and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all rights go to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Warning: M for language and boy x boy smut in later chapters. Little kids are not advised to read without parental guidance...**

 **as if a parent would ever agree, ha!**

* * *

"Uzumaki..." Karin could see the wheels turning inside the boy's head. It was quite adorable. He's the exact opposite of Sasuke. _He's quite refreshing. This is the first time I'm meeting family!_

"Are you...?" Naruto thought back to Nagato, then thought about how there's another Uzumaki right here. _I'm starting to feel like my mother had a lot of relatives._

"Hai! We're related, Naruto-kun! We're both part of the Uzumaki clan." By this time both of them were gleaming in delight at the prospect of finding family, although Naruto was a bit confused by her last statement.

Karin could see the puzzled look in his eyes and she couldn't blame him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto brought a hand through his locks and let it stay there for a moment before letting it drop with emphasis. "What do you mean by 'the Uzumaki clan'?"

At that time, Yamato walked in carrying a plate of three onigiri with a cup filled to the brim of green tea on the side. He carefully placed it in front of the girl and sat down next to Kakashi, who seemed to be smiling underneath the mask.

"Arigatou." Karin thanked the stranger and turned her attention back to Naruto. Of course not before she had a few sips of her warm tea.

"The Uzumaki clan was a very powerful clan that was known for its fuuinjutsu, its sealing techniques. It resided in Uzushiogakure and had a very strong alliance to the Senju clan ever since Senju Hashirama. He was actually married to Uzumaki Mito, the first jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Only the Uzumakis are able to handle the Kyuubi, so they have been the only jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi 'til this day. I'm guessing you're one, too? I sensed your chakra so that can be the only explanation I can think of." Naruto nodded, excited at this new information. Karin laughed at his eagerness and continued.

"The Senju and Uzumaki are actually distant blood relatives and the Uzumaki roots run deep in Konohagakure. You can just look at the designated shinobi uniforms there and tell by the crest it bears. I noticed when I went there for the Chuunin exams. The Uzumaki clan was so powerful worldwide that, throughout the shinobi wars, they finally fell. All the Nations felt threatened by them and they sought to eradicate the clan. They succeeded and the whole of Uzushiogakure was in ruin."

Kakashi was stunned by some of what he was hearing. He never knew any of this. Minato never told him. _I can't believe I never knew and Sensei's wife was all a part of that._

"Actually, when Orochimaru told me all of this, I wondered why I didn't hear anything about Konoha coming to their aid...You'd think they'd do everything in their power to protect them, what with the close alliance and all. That's why I never was too fond of Konoha. They act like they're all high and mighty with big ethics but, in the end, they're just like every other nation. Only the others are outright honest about it."

 _Everything she's saying makes sense. And I feel like I can trust her._ "Why were you with Orochimaru?" Naruto cut her off, startling her as his voice seemed to reverberate in the silence, even though the wooden room was rather small.

Karin lifted her hand to the rim of her glasses, pushing them up to the bridge of her nose. "He found me and saved me. People were going to sell me off when they learnt of my bloodline. I know how Orochimaru is, but I owe him everything. You know, whether for his benefit or not, he saved countless others in different but very similar situations. He gave people a home and a purpose. At least no one can argue with that."

Naruto's expressions turned from heated and irate, to sympathetic and sullen, to understanding. _His emotions are always so readable. His eyes can tell a story in one moment_ , Karin absentmindedly thought.

"Karin, can you..." he looked the other way for a split second, drawing a breath and appearing to summon up some will for his next words. Then Naruto stared into her scarlet eyes, enhanced by the lenses in-between. "Can you stay with me? Not Konoha. I'm not asking you to stay there. I'm asking you, like you followed Sasuke, to stay by my side until further notice." And with those cerulean eyes he pleaded to the best of his ability. The others in the room might not have realized what Naruto was doing, but after the 'story' she just told and his unfeigned question, Karin knew what he was really asking. And she couldn't be more pleased. "Of course." She directed a small smile his way and started on her untouched food.

"A-hem. Sorry to intrude at the moment but, Karin-san was it? Could you tell us what happened with Sasuke before he killed Danzo?" Kakashi was now all business, regretting breaking up the special familial moment but knowing it had to be done.

Swallowing a mouthful of rice, Karin gave an exasperated groan as she started to remember. "Yeah, that asshole wanted to find Danzo to get revenge or something so he went to the Summit where the five Kage were holding a meeting. Of course we were somehow noticed and Sasuke and the other two entered a fight. I was on the side-lines trying to locate Danzo. Took awhile, too! At one point Sasuke caused the ceiling to come crashing down, and in all the mess Suigetsu and Juugo were injured and couldn't escape as they were toppled over with stone while Sasuke had me lead the way to Danzo."

Taking another bite quickly, she added, "Danzo wasn't there. He escaped so fast that it took awhile for me to notice. Hence why we followed him all the way where you were headed. That's most of it."

Kakashi looked thoughtful while Sai, Yamato, and Naruto were quietly processing and assessing the new information. Yes, Naruto, too.

"I see. Thanks for telling us."

"Iie." **A/N: it translates to 'no', but in this case can be used to say 'it's nothing. Don't worry about it.'**

"So should we head out now?" Sai spoke up with a quizzical look on his face, trying to read the atmosphere and expressions around him.

* * *

"What's to say I agree with you?"

"You have no choice. I already read over your research when you went out one day for 'supplies'."

"All of it?! And you managed to decipher everything?" the man was in utter disbelief. He conducted countless research on multiple subjects for months, years. Is the sharingan really that superior? Or was it just him? He looked back up slowly, eyes enlarged and his whole body perspiring under the pressure of meeting his gaze. "...You won't get away with this." And with that, the man stormed off out of the dilapidated cave entrance, making sure to jump past any already fallen rocks and boulders blocking his passage. The other man left behind let out a dark chuckle.

* * *

"Let's make camp here for the night. It's about a day and a half journey from here back to Konoha." With that said, Yamato taichou used his mokuton to create a massive structure three stories high and which seemed to stretch for three kilometres around. _It's fit for any daimyo or feudal lord._ I thought to myself and snickered. As we made ourselves comfortable and Sai took the first watch, I make my way over to Karin's room down a narrow hallway to my right. I knock and when I hear a voice of assent, I slowly slide the door open. _I wonder how Yamato taichou can get it to be so precise as to include traditional doors_. "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Not at all, Naruto-kun. Come here and sit down." She patted to a random futon by the one she was laying on. _Probably got it ready as she sensed my chakra or something._

"About what I asked before. I know another person from the Uzumaki clan. I was wondering if y-"

"I know what you're going to say. I knew what you were thinking all along, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I'll do it." Karin cut me off, whispering the last line in my ear. "But we shouldn't talk about it here. Not that I don't believe that they're good people, but I don't think they should find this out right now." Referring to the three others in Naruto's group, she began to edge away and give the blonde some space.

I couldn't help but smile. Not because we were keeping a secret or anything. No. But because she understood me so easily that moment just like I thought family always would.

I jerk my head in an eager nod. "Ah! So, when we reach Konoha then? You can stay at my apartment for the time that we're there."

"Mm! That'd be nice."

* * *

"Where are Naruto, Sai, Kakashi sensei, and Yamato taichou, Tsunade-sama?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Sakura! I just woke up! How the hell would I know?" Waking up finally from the effects of Pein's attack, everything was a blur to Tsunade. "How long have I been out, Sakura?"

Sakura peered down at her skirt before answering. "For weeks. I'll fill you in now."

* * *

 **I have been updating this really fast, wow. But the chapters are always so short. Sorry about that guys! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto or I'd change that stupid jumpsuit Naruto always wears.**

 **Warning: M**

* * *

"Well, we're back. I'll show you to my apartment first, Karin. I have to check on Tsunade Obaa-chan but I'll come back quickly and show you around, 'kay?" Naruto questioned the red head, casually walking past the entrance to Konoha with his hands resting behind his head. There was a 'pep in his step' and his sky blue eyes were gleaming radiantly. Naruto hasn't been this happy in awhile.

"Mm. Okay. Isn't Tsunade the Godaime Hokage?"

"Yeah! I remember when Ero Sennin and I went on a journey to find her. At first she was just a brooding drunk that didn't give a damn about being Hokage or Konohagakure. But after the confrontation with Orochimaru and Kabuto, and me winning my bet to protect her, she came back with us completely willing!" Naruto chuckled to himself at the memory, but then his face fell remembering about his late master.

"Naruto-kun?" She side glanced at the boy, worry etched in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just remembering my Shishou. Huh. I didn't even notice but we just passed my apartment." He laughed awkwardly and put his hand in front of Karin to direct her in the right direction. After a few minutes they arrived in the small living area as Naruto showed her around. "I got lucky and had this as one of the first buildings rebuilt. Sorry if it's a bit cramped...I promise I'll clean it too when I get back so just hold out a while longer please."

"It's fine, really. Thanks for letting me stay Naruto-kun. Anyways, just hurry and make that visit." Karin made sure to pass on a warm smile as she hand motioned for him to shoo.

"I wonder if he's always that polite and humble...I found myself a good cous'!" She jerked her head in a quick nod and figured she'd surprise him with a clean room when he got back.

* * *

Sighing, Naruto grabbed the entry way flap to the tent and walked in, dreading to find a still sleeping Tsunade. His eyes widened in glee at the scene he saw. There she was, slumped over holding a whole bottle of sake above her head and yelling at Kakashi and Shikamaru. All the energy she possessed made it seem like nothing bad had ever happened. Until...

"Gakiiii~" I gulped upon seeing her put down the sake and raise her fist. She must have realized Kakashi sensei, Yamato kaichou, Sai, and I had left the village. Good thing Sakura wasn't here, too.

All of a sudden I felt a tight, warm embrace around my frame and I looked up to see a tear stricken face.

"Tsunade Obaa-chan...are you alright?"

"Ah. Now I am."

With that Kakashi coughed, breaking us out of our little moment. _Gosh. He really likes ruining special moments doesn't he?_ I made sure to send a little glare his way but his eye closed immediately, curving a bit upwards.

"Naruto, I was just finished explaining the reason for our mission and what happened. However I need you to talk about Karin to Tsunade-sama." With that he made a quick dash out of the tent, probably to escape any further wrath from the sannin.

She turned her head towards me after giving a grumpy "tsk" in Kakashi sensei's general direction. "Tsunade Obaa-chan, I found family!" I smiled up at her, and she smiled back, hugging me one last time.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long, Karin. I lost track of tim- woah." Naruto looked all around him, completely in awe. "I've never lived anywhere that looked so clean before."

Wiping away nonexistent sweat from her brows, she stood up and took a seat after placing the wet cloth on the floor into the sink. "I wanted to surprise you. I mean, it's the least I could do since you're letting me stay here. And actually this way we can finally have that discussion."

Naruto silently thanked her and sat down on the couch beside her, crossing his feet on the cushion and directly facing her. "Well thanks, Karin! And yeah..about that. Do you really know what I wanted to ask?" He looked up hopeful as she responded. "Don't you want me to help rebuild the Uzumaki clan with you?" With that, a grin stretched Naruto's face from left to right.

* * *

"Nagato, this message came for you. I don't know who sent it." Konan handed him a small scroll with a coded message inside. Nagato unrolled it and with his rinnegan he immediately decrypted it. His eyes widened and he didn't know whether to be nervous, ecstatic, or confused. So he settled on all three. "Arigatou, Konan. You may go." With that said she gracefully waltzed out of the small caverned room and down the hallway to her own, thinking only about her friend's reaction to the mysterious message.

* * *

The blonde and red headed cousins were still on the tiny couch chatting away. "So I think we should head out within the next week. Or is that too soon?"

"Not at all. We are decades late after all. But are you really serious about this Naruto-kun? From what it looked like you really love...loved this place and everyone treats you like a war hero. They might get the wrong idea. Are you ready for that?" She was saying all this, but really all she wanted was for him to say yes. She just wanted to make sure he wouldn't regret his decision later on.

"I'm sure Karin. While I trust my friends, I know how Konoha is. Just as you said, they aren't much better than anyone else. I need to rewrite the wrongs they did in the past. Our clan probably can't rest easy knowing they were betrayed and everything fell in ruin. It's up to the ones left in the present to make things right, don't ya think?" His words had a big effect on the red head and she lightly placed a hand over top his. "Thank you, Naruto," she spoke so softly that if it wasn't dead quiet in the apartment and outside, he'd have to really strain to hear those few words. He gave his best heartwarming smile and gently squeezed the hand that was covering his. "So next week it is. Come on, I'll treat you to the best ramen in the Land of Fire!" He pulled her hand and made her follow him all the way to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"I wonder if he got my message. Hmm, it's only a matter of time now."

* * *

"So Shikamaru, what do you think? Is he really over finding Sasuke now?"

Tsunade spoke to the lazy jounin that remained in the corner throughout the whole emotional scene with the blonde and the ...well older blonde. He really just wanted to get out of there and take a random nap under the clouds. But knowing he'd just be called away to work on construction, staying in the spacious tent was the next best thing. Minus the tears and the overly sentimental affection he just witnessed.

"From what I could assess, it looked like he was hiding something. But about the Sasuke thing, I'm not too sure. We'll just have to wait and find out." He gave a big yawn underneath his hand and sighed. _Just too troublesome._

* * *

After filling himself with some much needed Miso flavoured ramen, Naruto took Karin back and started meditating on the floor by his bed. When Karin asked, he told her it had become a routine ever since he mastered senjutsu. "Actually I think I'll make a quick visit."

"Quick visit to where?" She looked a bit bewildered.

"To Mount Myouboku." And next thing she saw was a 'poof' and the boy was gone.

* * *

"Oi, Gamabunta. Where's Sennin Jii-chan?" The big toad pointed his gaze in the direction of the shrine. "He's with the Oujiji-sama ."

"Good. I might as well pay a visit to the senile geezer while I'm here." Naruto murmured to himself as he walked towards the shrine. When he walked inside, Fukasaku immediately jumped on his shoulder. "Hey kid. What do you need?"

Naruto smiled and was about to respond until he was interrupted by the Ougama Sennin. "I have another prophecy. I just remembered that I gave it a long time ago...who are you again?"

The other two mentally face palmed before reminding the ancient toad. "Ah I remember now. I have remembered an old prophecy I have seen in the past. The blue eyed boy..." He appeared to be thinking again, lost in thought until Naruto this time brought him out of the befuddlement. "Yes. The blue eyed boy will bring about change to the world and unite the nine bijuu." Naruto gasped, as if his mind couldn't process the very idea of the nine bijuu coming together. It was a big idea.

"That could only be you, Naruto." The Gama Sennin on his shoulder woke him from his musings.

"In what way does he mean 'unite'? Or 'change the world'? That could have either positive or negative meaning." His head fell down in thought, staring at the ground below him. His hair seemed to have gotten longer so Fukasaku Sennin couldn't get a good read on the boy's reaction.

"Naruto," he spoke softly in his ear. "I know when it comes to you, it could only be for the benefit of the world. You shouldn't doubt yourself. Especially not now." After a pause, the toad sage remembered what they were talking about before they were interrupted. "So why did you come here again?"

Naruto looked up at that, pushing all the harmful thoughts away and pulled together a smile. "I have a new mission. A personal one."

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

"Jeezeee, why is he taking so long?"

"Naruto?! Where did you go? You suddenly vanished."

"Sorry Karin." He grabbed a seat on the floor by her feet. "Mount Myouboku is a sacred place where the toads live; toad summons. That's where I learned senjutsu. I just wanted to make a visit and inform them of what we're going to do. Nothing big."

"Oh...toads...why'd you pick a summon like that?" You could tell by her expression that the red headed woman wasn't too fond of amphibians.

"It was passed on from my Shishou. He also passed it on to my father." Noticing the quick change in mood, Karin tried changing the topic. "So...eeto... want to learn about my jutsu?"

After discussing the Sensory ninja's justu and specialties, they quickly retired to bed. Naruto obviously claiming the couch to be the gentleman he's never really been before.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

A blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi and a red haired, bespectacled woman walked out of the main entrance and onto the main road with nothing but small packs on their backs. It was still dark out, early enough where most were still asleep as to make it easier to slip out unnoticed. They traveled like that until they got off the road and headed into the dense forest, headed to an unnamed land that hosts Kusagakure.

"We're almost there, if what Sennin Jii-chan was right. Karin, when you sense a very powerful chakra, tell me. That's most likely who we're looking for." They had been walking/ sprinting for a day and were exhausted. Not because they're not used to traveling long distances. No, obviously not that. But because the dense forest was filled with giant mushrooms and heavy patches of bamboo and the whole time, they were swatting away large bugs. How the bugs happened to keep speed with the two, they'd never know.

After Naruto said that, Karin stopped, trying to get a good read of the area. The blonde noticed and went back to her side, waiting patiently. After a good few minutes, she snapped her head up.

"Found him~" her voice full of glee, ready to arrive at their destination. "About thirty paces from here, a little northeast. " They hurriedly dashed in the direction just mentioned with new found energy.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" Tsunade was furious. It's been only six days and already something happened with her favourite gaki.

"I looked everywhere in the village. Some of his stuff was gone as well when I went to his apartment to check up on him, Tsunade-sama." Sakura couldn't wait to get her hands on him and teach him another of her lessons. However at the moment, she was beyond worried. She never thought he'd pull a Sasuke. There has to be a good reason for this.

"Call in Kakashi immediately!"

"Hai!" Sakura scurried out of the tent as fast she could.

"Why Naruto? Why?" Rubbing her temples, she pulled out a bottle of sake. _It's times like these where I need my best friend._ (Meaning the alcohol).

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi didn't know what happened so he wasn't as freaked out as the other two, casually strolling in with his handy Icha Icha Paradise by his side.

"Naruto has gone missing. Along with that Karin. Do you know anything that might indicate why he left?" She drawled, trying to be serious while also slurring her words. It seems the white haired jounin didn't get there fast enough.

His eye went wide and the grip on the book tightened immensely. "I-I don't know. Are you sure he left?"

Tsunade walked in front of him and grabbed the younger ninja's vest, effectively hoisting him up. With a deadly glare pointing solely in his one eye, Kakashi started to perspire. A lot. "Am I sure? Am I sure?! I wouldn't say anything unless I was sure my gaki wasn't here!"

"Maa maa, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." He said that only hoping to calm the medical Sannin down, even though he was as worried as her. To his dismay, it had the opposite effect as he was punched through the opening in the tent, landing somewhere in a ditch undergoing construction.

* * *

"Konan, help me up please. We have guests to greet." He gave the bluenette the biggest smile she's ever seen from him as she wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led him out.

"Nagato! Have you been well?" The blonde and scarlet haired cousins walked up to the other two and gave short greetings before walking in to the small cave covered in moss and vines trailing up the sides.

"So, you just learnt of our heritage? Who did you learn from, Karin-san?"

"Orochimaru."

There was a faint scowl on Nagato's face, but the only one who caught it was Naruto, who barely missed it from the latter's long bangs.

"I'm not going to ask right now what your connection to him was, but what is your reason for coming here?" He looked only at Naruto as he said this, wanting to ignore the other for the time being.

"I think it's time we honour our Shishou's request, don't ya think Nagato? Also, other than that...we want to rebuild our clan. And I want to rewrite the wrongs everyone did upon it in the past. From what I realize, the Uzumaki clan was peaceful and had nothing to do with the wars. Nagato, as a fellow member, can you help us?" The blonde looked up to the other man with bright sparkling eyes full of hope. He just couldn't say no to his kouhai.

"Come I'll show you to your rooms. We'll be changing locations soon so don't worry if it's not that inhabitable." Nagato, with the help of Konan, lead the way to a small opening in the rock's wall and the only thing in the tiny room was a futon layed out on the ground and two candles already lit two feet away from it. Another room a bit further down was almost exactly the same, save the shape and size of the room. As Karin settled down for a nap in hers, the other three went back to Naruto's current room and settled down. Naruto emphasized with his hand that the other man should take the thin bedding, as he was not in the best of shape, and they started talking from there.

"Nagato, revive Akatsuki." From what could be seen in the darkened room, the young blonde held a serious expression. One that said, 'I will not take no for an answer.' "Why are you telling me this Naruto?"

"Because your initial idea and reason for creating Akatsuki was pure. It just needed to be changed a bit and with more time and effort it could've gained more success. But, do you know that Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito were manipulating you the whole time? That's why it didn't succeed."

There was a long silence, and Naruto moved closer to the flame haired man to get a better read on his expressions. "What are you talking about?"

"Uchiha Madara was apparently alive some time ago. My guess would be about two decades ago. He saved a former teammate of my sensei who thought he was dead and got him to take over his plan. Kakashi sensei told me he died when he had just become a jounin, which is why I thought it'd be about twenty years or so. Anyways, his plan is Tsuki no me and he wants to turn the bijuu into one being, the jyuubi, and become its jinchuuriki. When he does that, Obito will cast a genjutsu on the moon and it'll be reflected onto the world. Everyone will be stuck in his genjutsu. That's his idea of peace that he took over from Madara." He took a breath and added, "so he was using you and your pain the whole time."

Nagato's eyes crinkled in rage as he gritted his teeth. _That's why we were collecting bijuu? That's why we killed so many, along with the jinchuuriki? That's why Yahiko, Jiraiya sensei, and so many Akatsuki members died?!_

"Nagato?" Konan spoke up, probably realizing the same things. Nagato's head fell in his clasped hands, words being muffled as he spoke. "I can't believe this..."

"It was a shock for me, too. But I understand it'd be even harder on you. I'm sorry Nagato, Konan." They looked up at the younger, touched by his words and easy forgiveness.

"Arigatou, Naruto /Naruto-kun." They said in unison. A sudden tear escaped a lone eye and Nagato wiped it away, hoping no one noticed.

"It's okay to be emotional, Nagato. Gosh, we won't think you're weak or anything. It's okay to let it out at times." Naruto patted his shoulder and did the same to Konan's hand a moment later.

Catching his breath, the rinnegan holder lifted his head fully and locked tired eyes with his sibling disciple. "Explain to me your full plan. I'll help in any way I can."

* * *

"Gaara, we got an urgent message from the Godaime Hokage." Kankuro handed his otouto the scroll and awaited his response. Gaara looked at the outstretched hand holding the message and hesitantly reached for it, getting a bad feeling. War was going to start soon and the young Kazekage has been nonstop busy with preparations. Unrolling it and starting to read, he gripped tighter to the parchment the more he went through it. "Get Temari. We three have a mission. Naruto's gone missing." Kankuro gasped slightly and bowed before running out to fetch his sister. _What have you done now, Naruto?_ Gaara thought sullenly.

* * *

 **A/N: About the fact that I had Nagato react to that information the way he did, I am still confused as to whether or not he knew what Madara was planning. I doubt Nagato would've went along with it if he knew and he was collecting the bijuu for a whole other reason; to spread pain and create peace that way through everyone's experiences with it. However on the other hand, Obito/ Madara said that Nagato betrayed him because he was supposed to use the samsara of heavenly life technique on him. Confusing~**

 **So if anyone knows please enlighten me! Oh, and even though the user of that technique is supposed to die, please just forget that and think a miracle happened, which is why he's still alive. Or just think it had something to do with his massive Uzumaki chakra reserves because that sounds better. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; Kishimoto Masashi does.**

 **Warning: M for zombies**

* * *

Two days later Naruto found his little group dashing southwest through the forest, Nagato clinging to Naruto's back since he was the strongest and most able to do so. The flame haired rinnegan user was still extremely weak from the Konoha incident, not to mention he has always been immobile since that one day Hanzo the Salamander attacked Akatsuki. He didn't like showing his weakness, only reserving the sight for his closest friend, Konan. However, Naruto was special to him, and he had recently just made that very short, almost non-existent list one name longer.

"Should we loop further in towards Amegakure to avoid Konoha, or should we try to make to trip as fast as possible and go in straight lines?" Naruto tilted his head to Nagato on his back inquiringly.

"Hm. We should probably go more towards Amegakure, but not too much. We need to keep from being spotted but also make sure to not waste any time." Naruto nodded in agreement as the other two women had looks of approval.

"Then in that case, we should just go faster, seeing as we left that damned mushroom forest ages ago. Hold on." Seeing Naruto's lips scrunch up in a combination of disgust and irritation, Nagato chuckled, feeling the same. Those annoying bugs were going to be the end of him.

* * *

"Gaara-san! Kankuro! Temari-san!" Sakura called out and waved upon seeing the small Suna three-man cell. Her own unit met them halfway and exchanged 'hellos'. The group from Konohagakure consisted of Shikamaru, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Shino and Neji. Each having a perfect use for this specific mission.

"Tell me what happened exactly. For what reason did Naruto leave and to where?" Gaara held a serious expression, eyes burning with the urge to find his friend that it even caused Gai and Lee to spout out their usual nonsense on 'youth'. After his glare made them quiet down, Kakashi spoke up.

"We don't know where or for what reason, but we know he left with his cousin; a sensory type with red hair and eyes. She told him about their family history and he asked her to 'stay by his side'. It could only have something to do with that. And I don't believe this has anything to do with Sasuke either." The group from Suna, as well as Shino, Gai, Lee, and Neji who weren't already informed emitted small gasps and looked disbelieving for a minute. The boy who never had family all his life randomly just up and found it? And after all that time, he left? But not because of Sasuke?

"Then how do you suppose we find him?" Gaara directed at the white haired man.

"With Shino's bugs, Neji's byakugan, your sand, and Sai's scouting of the sky. We also need to use any and all influence to check for any rumours or information. Just like Jiraiya-san did, we should get information in towns we pass to see if anyone knows anything or spotted them." Gaara seemed to be thinking for quite a while, only lifting his gaze after there was a cough that disturbed his silent rumination.

"It's not much, but we'll cooperate." Knowing success would come much easier in numbers, Gaara pushed aside the idea of doing a search separately from knowing these idiots' incompetence, telling himself that they probably couldn't do much about it and it wasn't their faults. It's not his fault he's just so overprotective of the blonde who literally saved him from himself and gave him purpose.

"Okay, then we should start with the town over. And Gaara, can you have your people in Suna watch out for any of his movements if he comes near your border? If he's not seen around there then we can trim down some possibilities of his location." Sakura gave him a small, insecure smile as he briefly nodded and complied.

* * *

In the silence resounded a disgruntled groan, which almost immediately transformed into a frustrated yell.

The young raven haired man sat on the dry grass caked in dirt, body shaking uncontrollably. His mask finally fell. Not his expression of indifference or the one of barely suppressed insanity, but one of forlorn anxiety. No matter what he did he just couldn't use any justu, nor stop his chakra from depleting. His body felt ready to cave in and he was starving. He decided to instead get some food to bring back to try to maintain some of his strength for, if not the journey he needs to take, then for the sole purpose of staying alive. He was left completely defenseless at a time when everyone wants to kill him. Well, not everyone.

* * *

A messenger hawk swooped down in front of Naruto and the grown man on his back, landing on the blonde's right shoulder. The three stopped almost mid-air at the surprise, but settled on closely grouped branches to stare at the bird. Nagato took the tiny rolled up parchment from its talons and anxiously opened it. Naruto strained his neck trying to identify the changing emotions in the man's eyes; the only clue as to what he was feeling. He was suddenly startled as Nagato's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Change of plans. We're going to cut through Amegakure to the Land of Rivers and arrive in Tanigakure no Sato. There, we'll meet someone."

"Fine, but who is this person Nagato?"

Said man smirked to the blonde he was on. "That, you will find out." He laughed at the apparent pout adorning his sibling disciple's lips. Noticing his actions only when the blonde jerked his head away to face forward.

* * *

Arriving in a bustling and lively town ten hours later, they saw it appropriate to make a stop to rest and get some food. Walking in a small pub, the four ignored the random looks and stares tossed their way. Whether it was from the sight of a grown man with odd coloured hair on a smaller man's back getting a piggy back ride or because maybe some recognized them, they had to settle with the former. Nagato and Konan had decided to reclad themselves with the black cloaks with red clouds ever since they agreed to re-establish Akatsuki. However, they stuffed the cloaks in Naruto's and Karin's bags before entering town. Not seated on bar stools at the front counter, they all seemed to want a drink. Even the underage ones, although they were mostly adults so no one questioned it. Ordering their food and gulping down some soju for Nagato and sake for the other three, they discussed their plans. Little did they know that the Konoha-Suna group had already passed by that town, and told anyone who saw people who matched two of that group's descriptions that they'd be compensated generously if they notified right back.

The four soon found a decent inn to stay the night and separated into two rooms; guys with guys and girls with girls. With Nagato's arm wrapped around the other's shoulders, they stumbled in and collapsed on the futons Naruto had unravelled side-by-side.

"So, are you really not going to tell me who sent it?"

"Ah. Because I don't know myself. I only know what he/she's offering."

Naruto was a bit confused at those words. _How can you trust someone you don't know?_ "Are you sure we should go, then? And what are they offering? You seemed really glad when you read that message over, from what I could tell."

It was the other's turn to be a bit confused this time. _How did he know? He saw through my mask; the one kept perfectly in place for years?_

"I'm not sure, no. I just know that this is an opportunity that, believe it or not, I will never be able to pass up. You'll see when we arrive." Naruto noticed his reminiscent gaze as the red head turned to lay down. That night, Naruto wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping.

* * *

"Yamato kaichou, I got news that the town we passed north of here yesterday, the one with that big stone statue displayed in the centre, someone spotted people who look like Naruto and that Karin. They were at that Souguu no Arashi bar and later were seen entering an inn nearby." The group had separated in threes; Sakura, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Temari in one, Lee, Gai, Shino, and Kankuro in another, and Neji, Sai, Kakashi, and Gaara in the other.

"Thanks, Sakura. Let the other teams know and we'll rendezvous on the southern outskirts of the town."

Sakura quickly complied and stalked over to a lazy brunette who had managed to pass out in a time like this. Standing in front of the young genius, she inwardly cackled at his not so genius decision and slipped a glove on.

XxX

"That'll teach him." She walked away towards Temari, clasping her hands together and brushing at them as if she actually got her hands dirty with the deed. "I hope you'll keep him in check from that darn lazy attitude, Temari-san~"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The wind user laughed awkwardly as Sakura just smirked in her hand and walked off.

* * *

As dawn arrived, the party of four made sure to head out early. They had just left the town and entered the woods when multiple familiar chakra sources stirred up the two sensory ninja.

"Naruto-kun...I think Konoha found us." Karin noticed another familiar source that she also knew, but just took a while for her to discern it from the rest. "Also, the Kazekage is with them."

Naruto couldn't say he was surprised. A war **is** going to break out soon and being the jinchuuriki he is meant a lot was riding on his safety. Even if that wasn't the case, he could just blame it on Konoha's extreme nosiness. He should know, he inherited that trait, too.

"Just go around them. If they follow, so be it. We'd confront them at some point."

"But Nagato-" Konan locked worried eyes with annoyed violet ones.

"Nagato, they don't know you're alive. And they're very controlling, so they'd want to bring me back no matter what. It's not going to be that easy." Naruto understood his reasoning because he was also annoyed, but what he said he meant. Konoha wouldn't just let him wander and they wouldn't listen/accept his reasoning. Especially now of all times.

"I know, but we can't do much about it except try to avoid them or let them find us. What will be will be. Just go around."

A few minutes later, there was a giant white bird flying o'er top their heads. "They already found us. No use in running." Karin let out a long dreaded sigh as Sai swooped down and landed some metres away.

"Naruto...who are they?" The ebony eyed nin undid his choujuu giga and his live bird caricature disappeared, with the exception of some ink splattering in air.

"Some friends and family. Would you mind telling everyone to leave me be for a while, please?" There was a pleading look in those cerulean eyes, but those orbs also conveyed annoyance and slight disdain. For who or what, Sai didn't know. But all those books on feelings and emotions he read really paid off.

"Can't. Even if I wanted to, they wouldn't listen to me. Also, they'll be here soon. You should ask them yourself, Naruto."

"Teh." Ticking his tongue at the other's words, he looked up at eleven other pairs of eyes, all of them panting hard before quickly catching their breaths.

"Naruto, why did you and Karin-san leave? And who else is with you?"

Nagato put a hand on the blonde's shoulder firmly, silently expressing to him that he'd take over. With a straight hand, fingers enclosed, he held his palm in Konan's direction then back to grip Naruto's shoulder, all while giving introductions. "This is Konan, and I'm Uzumaki Nagato." After all, they only knew him as Pein, not the person behind the six paths. "We have a goal, and we will accomplish it. I promise Naruto will be safe with us. A lot safer than he'd be with anyone else. And if you want to keep it that way, you'd refrain yourselves from asking anymore or intervening. Please let us be on our way. Your efforts were in vain."

The twelve membered search party slightly cringed at the stranger's unemotional and icy voice and words. This caused a certain pink haired kunoichi to step up.

"Why should we believe anything you say?! What do you mean he'd be safer with you?! What are you 'doing'?"

"Sakura." No informal honorifics used. "Listen to him. This was my decision. My plan. They all kindly agreed. Please don't get in our way. I promise, this isn't anything like what Sasuke did. You'll find out eventually, but not now." The blonde closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Please just forget about this?"

Everyone looked crestfallen at his words. Gaara took this time to speak up.

"We'll agree. However, on the condition that you tell us where you'll be."

"I cannot tell you. But I can promise to keep in contact." With that, Naruto gave his friend a small smile, hoping he'd understand. He's always the one who'd have the most chance at understanding him.

"Okay." Gaara casually strode over to the blonde, trusting the three others not to do anything because he trusts Naruto wholeheartedly, and placed a hand on his left forearm, squeezing a tad to show his sincerity. He moved to whisper in his ear, not caring that the one on his back could hear it, too. "It better be often, and I better be the first one you have find out." Then something unexpected happened: he smiled, with twinkling teal eyes. Needless to say, Naruto was rendered speechless. So he settled on a nice smile right back.

The rest of the group from Konoha rather begrudgingly said or waved their goodbyes and sprinted back to their village.

* * *

"Well that was fun, huh?" Sarcasm dripped from Naruto's words. They were almost to their first destination and it was only high noon.

"Okay Naruto, Karin-san. I don't know who to expect so please follow my instructions carefully."

They soon arrived at a dank cave that was stuffy and smelled of mildew. Water collected into puddles by their feet and there were many different openings inside that, if a shadowed figure didn't arrive just then, they probably would've gotten lost by attempting any random passage.

"Oh good. You finally arrived. And with company, too." Naruto stiffened upon hearing that familiar arrogant voice. Then the said person stepped forward into the little light available, confirming Naruto's suspicions.

* * *

"You WHAT?!"

 _Ah-a, there she goes again. We should've just sacrificed Sakura or someone to deliver the information by themselves. Tell them to 'take one for the team' or something_. Shikamaru was the one closest to the raging blonde Sannin/Hokage and his ears were ready to fall off any second.

"Tsunade-sama, it couldn't be helped. The whole group he was with didn't seem like they wanted to fight and we believe that he'll be safer with them in the upcoming war than here. I mean, look at Konoha's condition. Not to mention that we don't have many strong shinobi to take down someone like Madara."

"Obito." Kakashi corrected Sakura.

With a sigh, Tsunade sunk into her chair and pulled out her stash. "Whatever. Just leave, all of you."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" All but one said, and all but one left.

After waiting for everyone to leave, Kakashi spoke up. "The man he was with. He had the rinnegan."

Tsunade's head perked up at this. "Are you claiming that...that he is…"

"Yes. I have no evidence, but the lack of evidence of the real Pein's death only persuades me more. Yes, one would think that the jutsu he used to bring back everyone he killed would kill him itself. However, I just get a feeling..." Kakashi drawled off, his unsaid words probably finishing in his head.

Tsunade 'hmm-ed' loudly and pondered the idea. "What do you mean no body was found? Did you figure out the exact location of the real Pein's whereabouts?"

"Yamanaka, Shukaku, and another from the Hyuuga clan traced his chakra trail and was about to confront him but Naruto beat them to it. They held off 'til it was over and only then did they proceed to the same destination. It was inside a tree, but there was nothing inside anymore save a weird mechanism that looked like it was for moving a person. And now that I think about it, the man with Naruto was on his back..."

"It's him. That's enough evidence. The rinnegan is more than rare. I believed you when you said just that." All this while Tsunade was clutching the edge of her desk to try and keep calm. In the end that only added fuel to the fire as her paperwork scattered everywhere and large pieces of wood littered the ground.

"I think Naruto knows him better than any of us. Maybe we should trust his actions in this. Also, he's an Uzumaki...just like Karin."

"So he's doing something related to his clan. The clan that doesn't exist anymore…"

"I believe so." They shared knowing looks and Tsunade motioned for him to leave, her thoughts more than enough company at the moment.

 _Just what is that gaki planning?_

* * *

"You." Naruto grounded out, his features turning almost animalistic as he let out a low growl.

"Yes, Naruto- _kun_. Me." Said man smirked wide and pushed up his glasses.

"So you were the one hm? I shouldn't be surprised that you were able to do it, but I am surprised you're doing it for 'us'. What are you planning?" Nagato fixed hard eyes on Kabuto, trying to decipher his motives.

"Ah, that's " he was suddenly cut off.

"Explain from the beginning." The blonde's words were curt and left no room for argument.

"Hai hai. Just let us go somewhere more fitting, yes?" Kabuto led them into a passageway to their left and down too many twists and turns to count. Finally coming to a stop, they arrived in a large, well-lit room that had numerous wooden boxes lined up on the far wall. He motioned for them to come closer and he placed a hand on one of the tall rectangular boxes sitting upright. With a mischievous grin he gripped the door and swung it open with vigour. The motion contrasted ironically with the contents inside.

* * *

Sasuke was currently trampling into a small town and entered the first restaurant he could find, which happened to be a dango shop. As he placed his order he kept his head down and tried to hide the raspiness in his voice. The waitress noticed of course, as well as a few around them. The waitress took pity on the traveller and made quick pace in getting the customer's order. Once Sasuke was finished with his second stick, a large male stuck his finger at him, eyes large as saucers.

"You're the one on the notice! That S-ranked missing nin wanted dead!"

With that, the raven promptly got up from his seat, threw the proper amount of money on the table, and walked out as fast as he could. The same man was yelling out profanities, something about how nobody was doing anything and just sitting there as if they were standing on pins and needles. Or in this case sitting on those pins and needles. 'Che. Dumbasses.' He wound his way through food stalls and in between houses, trying not to get spotted. Then he saw flyers hung up on a bulletin board standing in the small square of the town. His face was on a few of them, probably to emphasize that he was the biggest threat right now. It described how he had kidnapped and most likely killed Killer Bee of Kumo and that an official order was sent out to all lands to have him killed. Feeling his chest tighten, he clutched at it and made his way on wobbly feet towards the surrounding woods.

* * *

"How did you find all the corpses?"

"Ahh, that took a very long time. I had a lot of failures. Some turned out to be other random shinobi who were of no use. Not even capable to use as a spy. You see, I don't need the full corpse. No, it wouldn't work if I used it. I just need something that connects them to them. Maybe a piece of skin or hair. That's what I usually do." He held the rim of his glasses up and waved his other hand in the air nonchalantly, as if shoving a thought aside.

Naruto turned to Nagato. "Is this okay, though? It seems wrong. We shouldn't be playing with life or death."

"Well, that's civilian beliefs. Ones who live completely normal lives away from shinobi. It's not like they can do anything remotely close to what we can. They explain their lack of power with beliefs that there are things that shouldn't be messed with, and that is why they weren't given that power. They claim things of that sort to be ethically wrong. But Naruto, do you regret me bringing back all those villagers and your friends? Was that really something wrong?"

Naruto couldn't disagree. The same thoughts were ghosting their way through his mind as well. The only difference was that they hadn't formed into coherent words yet.

This time Naruto faced Kabuto, eying him with heated disbelief and something akin to hope. "Why're you doing this? What's in it for you?"

"Hmm. Well to explain it simply, I don't agree to Madara's plan. Obito already stole some of my research and resurrected Madara's true body. If Tsuki no me comes to pass, my mind, the only thing I really have, will be meaningless. He will be controlling everything, with his pseudo peaceful world. That doesn't fit into my plans."

All mouths were slightly agape and fists clenched. They hadn't expected something like this. If Madara, one of the strongest men to have ever lived, had been reanimated with the edo tensei, things were going to become messy. In that form, he won't ever run out of chakra and can't really die. It'd require a powerful sealing technique along with people able to fight as his equal to put him in a situation to seal him away.

"Naruto...it's a very good thing we're doing this. The Uzumaki sealing techniques are the strongest." He gripped the blonde's shoulders right then and briefly wondered how the boy was taking the information, not being able to see his face clearly.

"Mm." Apparently just like he was.

"When I reanimate them, I'll make sure they become permanently under their own will so you won't have to worry about me controlling them. They'll be stronger that way and that's what Madara did. He knew the signs of the jutsu from what Obito told me. I didn't bring all of them with me this time, but would you care to meet them?" At this point Kabuto couldn't keep the macabre grin from his face at the mere prospect of him beating Madara at his own game. Things couldn't have worked out better for his counterattack. When he got acknowledgement from all four, he opened the rest. He made sure to put the kunai inscribed with instructions into the back of their heads as he did the proper hand signs for the jutsu he perfected. Then and only then did he instruct them to do as he did when he showed them the same signs.

There, from left to right, stood very familiar people. But to Naruto, the one who surprised him the most stood right in front of him, white hair and red Sennin haori to boot.

"E-Ero Sennin..." Naruto after his shishou's death learned not to cry, but he couldn't stop a lone tear from escaping. Jiraiya, finally coming to his senses from 'awaking', ran over to Naruto and Nagato and wrapped them both in a tight embrace.

"Jiraiya sensei... how could you... how can you forgive someone so easily like that?!" Nagato had so many thoughts running wild and too many things he wanted to say. So he decided on the one thing that seemed appropriate. "I'm so sorry, Jiraiya sensei!" By this time not only Naruto had been tearing up, but Nagato, Konan, and Jiraiya as well. Jiraiya motioned for her to join the hug, which she didn't waver for a second.

"Why are you acting like this, Jiraiya sensei? Shouldn't you want to kill us?" Konan spoke this time, tilting her head up to the man. The four were in a very awkward position, but alas, they were too caught up in the moment to care.

Finally getting his mind completely out of its stupor from coming back to life, he pulled back and looked between the three of them back and forth equally. "I never blamed you. I had to stop you, yes. But only because you wouldn't listen. I knew something had to have happened to you two to change your minds like that. I only wanted to show you the error of your ways. But you wouldn't even talk to me, just fight me. But now I see your priorities have changed. I mean, Naruto's calmly carrying you on his damn back! Never thought I'd see something like that!" The older man let out a deep content laugh, tears finally stopping. Suddenly the other three joined in and the rest in the room felt out of place with the blissful seen in front of them.

A loud cough sounded in the background and the group remembered they weren't alone.

"I'm glad you're happy with that addition. His was without a doubt the hardest specimen to collect. The water his body was in was too high in pressure and it took...special measures to obtain." Everyone shifted to face Kabuto, some scowling at his choice of words as if the people there weren't still people but just some treasured experiment. "Now, aren't you going to greet the rest?"

Karin really didn't know any of them. She knew a lot of them were Akatsuki members with the cloaks they wore, but that was it. She continued to observe everyone's actions and reactions.

With the exception of the Gama Sennin, there stood in a line from left to right: Deidara, Hidan, Haku, Zabuza, and a beautiful flaming haired woman with warm eyes.

"Na-Naruto?!"

Said person locked eyes with the woman and felt something very familiar in him stir. It was the same feeling upon meeting his father, Minato. Suddenly the tears overflowed again and he couldn't bring himself to voice the words he felt not wanting to shatter any hope when finding out the truth. The woman before he knew it wrapped her arms around his neck and nurtured his head to her chest, hers laying atop his. By this point Jiraiya took Nagato from the blonde's back and situated him on his own. Naruto took this chance to fully wrap his arms around this woman's frame and tightened his hold, never wanting to let go. Never has he felt so much happiness; it was overwhelming.

"Are you possibly... my kaa-san?" He uttered in a barely audible, shaking voice. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

"Hai! Naruto! I'm your kaa-san, dattebane!" She quickly slapped a hand on her mouth at the mishap phrase. At this, Naruto started laughing, almost hysterically and with utter glee. He pulled her into another tight embrace and whispered into her ear. "I guess I get that from you."

XxX

An hour of reconnections and introductions later, things seemed to turn serious. The five, Karin, Kabuto, Naruto, Konan, and Nagato, informed all of them on the events that recently transpired and answered any questions they had. Mostly those from Zabuza and Kushina, who's been gone the longest. Haku just kept silent the entire time, mostly in awe of how things have changed so much, and how a certain blonde boy had grown so much.

"And now Madara has been fully resurrected, just like yourselves. His initial plan is set and all he needs is Naruto and Killer Bee from Kumo to complete it. Once he gets them, I don't know how we'd be able to reverse it." Kabuto did most of the talking, since that was what he was best suited for; talking and thinking.

"So what? Our new goal is to protect the brat and that Bee person? Hm." Deidara folded his arms across his chest and nodded on the last syllable.

"I'm close to your age, ya know. And no. You're to follow Nagato's instructions as part of Akatsuki. In case you never knew, he was Pein. You won't be collecting jinchuuriki anymore since that was just Madara and Obito's plan all along. You will aid in our new search for peace. Just like the original Akatsuki did. You will still be a mercenary organization and remain completely neutral. You will also help counter Madara's attack in this upcoming war." Naruto stopped and looked at Nagato. "Did I miss anything?"

When he just did a crisp and brusque shake of his head, Naruto continued. "Also, Karin, Nagato, my kaa-san, and I will be working on another goal; to rebuild our clan. The sealing techniques known only to them could help us seal away Madara, which is the only way to permanently stop him. Any complaints?"

Nobody said anything but shook their heads to let him know they agreed. "Then it's settled. Nagato, who should go where?"

He pondered this for a moment seriously. "One group should come with us while another should be sent on errands. Like collecting supplies and scouting out places to make for good bases. The others will come with us to the Land of Whirlpools." He contemplated each one he glanced at, then having his mind set. "Deidara and Hidan will collect supplies. You know what's needed. Zabuza and Haku please be the ones to find an appropriate base in each surrounding land. If you have any questions ask Deidara or Hidan. Leave out the Land of Whirlpools and Konoha." He tilted his head to Kushina and squeezed some muscle between his shishou's neck and shoulder. "Jiraiya sensei? Kushina-san? You will be coming with us and helping us locate hidden scrolls and remaking various buildings and property for now." Everyone seemed satisfied with the arrangements and they started to separate. Kabuto going off who knows where, but they all knew they'd see him soon.

"Jiraiya sensei, if Naruto doesn't mind, can you move me onto him? Your shoulders are too bulky and hard to grip." Nagato held an expression of indifference, but inside he really just wanted to be close to the young boy; his sibling disciple as well as friend. Although he'd never admit it out loud.

Jiraiya let out a deep chuckle and motioned for Naruto to take him off his hands. "So you like me better than Ero Sennin~" the two smirked while Jiraiya just feigned mock hurt. Konan laughed quietly behind her hand and Karin smiled at her cousins' carefree antics.

None of them saw the mischievous look Kushina was emitting as she saw the happy sight.

* * *

At the same time, a message came for both the Raikage and Hokage. As they opened it, both said the same thing.

 _I have some friends that will help you in these battles. Make sure you protect the Hachibi and everything will go fine._

And both of them stared at the note in awe, wondering who this anonymous message came from and just what they had meant.

* * *

"It will soon be time, Madara. White Zetsu will multiply faster now and evolve. Our numbers will be staggering."

"Hn. They're just a distraction for everyone."

"True. But a necessary one."

* * *

Sasuke just kept walking and walking, trying to pick up the pace but could only move so much. Not going to risk getting caught in a village or town, he made like the hunters and gatherers from the long ago past and collected indigenous berries and other fruits and nuts. Not having much of a choice. 'I really am a mess now. Pathetic.' He wheezed a little as his strength obtained from the food he just ate was drained from his body. He held onto a tree behind him and gingerly lowered himself in between some roots, effectively spreading his legs out and falling into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

"This looks like a nice place right, Zabuza-san?" The other just stared at it and continued walking forwards. After getting some tips from Hidan and that Deidara, they found something that fit those twos' descriptions. They've never really been to one of the hideouts, always preferring to travel around and complete missions through messages delivered to them wherever they were at the time. At this point in time the two found themselves, still in the Land of Rivers, but on the other edge of a valley. The side they were standing on had a tall mountain towering over the field and streams below them and there were densely growing trees atop and around the entire surface. From any height they would be able to scour the land without being easily seen from incomers. All that was left was to carve out the inside. Which the infamous Zabuza left to his trusty throat cleaver. Haku seeming unfazed as the brute man swung at the hard rock continuously.

* * *

Currently in the Land of Waves, the group arrived in a small but quaint village and headed off to find rooms in an inn. It had three stories, but considering the fact that it didn't seem to get many customers often, they could only assume that it used to be a prominent village in the past. Once they paid for two rooms, they all headed to the men's room and had food delivered.

"Kaa-san, Ero Sennin. Do you guys have to eat or do any normal stuff still?" At this, everyone was mildly curious.

"Hmm I don't know. I mean, I doubt we'd need to eat. Like, you wouldn't think our stomachs would be of much use when you're dead, ya know? And I haven't felt hungry at all yet. So I guess no to that. Sleeping? I would presume I wouldn't and it doesn't make sense but...I'm actually a bit tired right now. So…" Kushina answered her son's question and cut off at the end, feeling like she should wait and see for the results.

They all just shrugged it off, feeling the same way. After eating and discussing more plans, Karin, Kushina, and Konan headed back to their rooms.

"Nagato, who do you think are the rest Kabuto brought back?"

He just gave a slight warm smile at the blonde. "We'll see." And with that they treaded off into a blissful deep sleep. Yes, even Jiraiya as well.

* * *

 **So I really tried making this one longer. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Updates will probably become weekly now since summer ended and I have Dual Enrollment college. Thanks for reading! And if anyone's wondering, the romance will happen eventually, maybe soon. I just want to make the plot more important right now and make the whole story more real. Not like some stories that just has a couple get together after a couple chapters and then it's a happy ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this story, which is good enough...**

 **Warnings: mild violence and Killer Bee**

* * *

A bright fluorescent light was glaring inside the room through the glass window, making those in the room sound out little noises of complaint. In a tangle of limbs, Nagato made one last attempt to roll away from the one who so boldly chose to ruin his slumber. Opening one violet eye slowly, the man glanced around and his gaze focused onto a mop of blond hair under his chin. He tried to sit up slightly, but found just whose limbs were halting his movement. Suddenly a soft mewl sounded off underneath him and the tanned boy shifted his torso fully onto his own, soft golden tresses nuzzling and tickling under his chin. Nagato felt like the room just got a few degrees warmer.

"Naruto," he whispered soothingly, trying to wake him up as calmly as possible.

"Mmhm?" It just caused him to wrap his arms around the elder's neck, leaning in. This caused Nagato's face to incontestably flush and he quickly pushed the unconscious teen to the side.

"We should get moving, Jiraiya sensei, Naruto." He made sure to call in a bellowing tone to effectively wake them.

Both shinobi woke with a start, immediately looking around to see if they were being attacked.

"Oh, Nagato, it was you. Ohayo~" Naruto gave his signature grin, eyes closed but head up towards the red head.

Said man turned around to hide a suspicious red tinting to his facial features. Coughing, he added, "We should get going. It's already late in the morning. I'll go wake the others. Jiraiya sensei?" He motioned in a questioning manner for said sannin to help him. Wanting to just march out then and there, he waited for the white haired sage to lift him with an arm around his shoulders as they went to the room diagonal to theirs.

"Oi, Nagato. Are you blu-shing?" The old man rolled his tongue on the last word.

Nagato wished he could just march out of that room alone and pretend like nothing was wrong- to avoid any more embarrassing encounters- but alas, that was too good to be true. This is why shinobi wear masks and purge emotions. When they got to the door, Nagato knocked softly, only increasing the force when he got no answer. A minute later, a drowsy Kushina opened it, still rubbing one eye.

"Kushina-san, please have you three immediately get ready. We're leaving soon." With an obnoxious yawn barely stifled behind a hand and a few nods, the woman walked back inside, closing the door in the process.

Sighing inwardly, the flame haired Sanninme no Rikudou had the two head back inside their own room where a young, oblivious blonde was still waking from his torpidity.

* * *

One sassy blonde and an inappropriate, cult-obsessed man strolled through a small village and came to a shop hidden between two food stands. Inside they were bombarded with various weapons and sealing tags, along with other important materials for shinobi-use.

"What can I do for you? Oh, aren't you Kakuzu's partner? Do you know if he has made any good catches recently? Tell him to come back and do business again." The aged man leered towards Hidan and gave him an unnerving smile. Not that he was unnerved by it at all.

"Kakuzu- that dumb shit bit the dust. Maybe he could just give himself to you." The Jashin worshiper darkly chuckled and started going on about how he should've come to Jashin-sama's side before he kicked the bucket.

"We just came for 2,500 kunai, 2,800 exploding tags, and whatever new merchandise you're monopolizing, hm." The brown-grey haired, dull-eyed man smirked and strove towards a back room they hadn't noticed at first. A couple minutes later he was holding a long, narrow wooden box. The way the old man was simpering, it was obvious to the other two that what was in it was a bit on the expensive side.

* * *

"Bee is alive! That message implied he was and Bee wouldn't be defeated that easily!" The Raikage was seething down at some of his shinobi. Apparently they held doubts over the Hachibi jinchuuriki's well-being.

"H-hai Raikage-sa-sama," they tried not to tremble at their leader's wrath. He could get quite dangerous when even a little upset. They bowed low and rushed out of the room without ever meeting his gaze.

"Darui, come with me. We're searching for him ourselves!"

"Where to, though?"

"..."

The Yondaime's mouth fell slightly open at the thought that he 'again' acted impulsively and didn't have a clue in the world. "We...should search the outskirts of the village first, of course. And... go from there."

"In other words, you don't know." He exasperatedly drew out a long sigh, one that got pointed glares from the other man with him. "Well we could try that, but he definitely wouldn't stay that close. Probably should check the areas with dense patches of forest, since he'd never be stupid enough to hide in an open area." With that, they both walked side-by-side out of the village, minds set with poignant determination.

* * *

A seventeen-year old with dark hair suddenly woke with a start. Passed out from thirteen hours earlier, he still felt drained of all energy. With sheer will alone, he pulled himself up with the rigid bark and huffed as his legs almost bucked. Slowly, but surely, the young Uchiha stumbled around. His destination: only forward. He will just keep going forward never looking back. He didn't have enough strength even in his mind to think of a better solution. This curse won't kill him per say, but its affect has the purpose to definitely have anyone with it to wish for their own death. He was too stubborn for that, though. He'll just have to get right back up and find a solution himself. Then he can worry about inflicting revenge on the old geezer, even in death.

* * *

"You seven will come with me to Kumogakure. We leave tomorrow morning, so meet at the front gates early." Neji, Sakura, Yamato, Kakashi, Lee, Sai, and Hinata all bowed to Tsunade and dispersed.

An ANBU suddenly dropped down from who knows where and dropped to one knee in respect.

"Have this given to the Cryptanalysis department to encrypt it so that only the Kumo Cryptanalysis team can read it. Then have them send it to the Aviary to deliver it straight to the Raikage."

After standing up and presenting a low bow, the ANBU shun-shined to his destination.

* * *

"What is it? Another message from Kabuto?"

"Iie. From Deidara's team and Zabuza's. Apparently they are finished with everything for now and met up at a new hide out." Nagato showed Konan the crumpled scroll.

"Nagato, should we have them meet up with us then?"

"No, Naruto. They have to keep watch for intruders and set up traps. It takes a lot of effort finding a useful area suitable for a headquarters. Besides, we're almost there. See?" Nagato held up a hand by the blonde's temple and pointed somewhere out in the distance.

"This...this is the Land of Whirlpools?" He asked incredulously, not believing a civilized land used to be there.

"Some sections still look like this. His voice held regard and regret.

"Have you been here before, Nagato-san?" Karin directed at the other, with the same expression as her blond cousin.

"Once." They all paused to take in the lack of view. From all the eye could see so far, burnt trees littered the dusty ground and planks of fragmented wood were skewed about. Some belongings that people once owned were strewn about the 'doorways' of 'houses'. Really, the houses were more like broken bridges; flattened and burnt to nothing as the remnants lay in puddles connected to flowing streams.

The blue haired woman decided to break the silence, albeit quietly. "Let's get moving."

As the six continued on, spotting some livable homes here and there, they soon came to a wide field of growing rice and other crops separated from each other. A far ways down past it, there were what appeared as traditional cottages lined up in three long rows. With their incredible shinobi eyesight, they could see figures moving to and fro the fields carrying woven baskets. They quickly made their way to the site.

XxX

The group walked around the tiny village and made note of their activities. The simple way everyone completed a task in-synch with those around them and continued on with something else right after; how the people took turns harvesting some crops while others brought it to the desired destination. The way some women and young boys were standing around in a couple booths spaced out from each other, selling but also bartering with a couple customers for these same crops or in some cases clothes or necessity items.

Naruto was in complete and utter awe. _Everyone is living in these circumstances, but they all seem content and at peace. They're all working together to function as a whole. No. They ARE a whole. After everything that happened to these people. It's unbelievable!_ Naruto smiled at Nagato and Jiraiya, trying to convey his thoughts. However, they were lost in thoughts of their own as they stared at the scene around them.

"Excuse me, are you travellers? We haven't had any passer-by's in months!" A boy with burgundy-red hair, height that reached only to Naruto's shoulders, and golden-tan skin tapped the blonde's arm. He peered up at him with glistening hazelnut eyes that anyone could tell were overjoyed. Right then, a girl who matched the boy's appearance almost exactly, only with sharper features, ran to his side. Both adolescents were so beautiful and alike that you almost wouldn't be able to tell them apart, nor their gender, if not for what they were wearing. The girl wore a sleeveless short tan dress that criss-crossed under her collarbone while the boy dressed in a dark blue yukata that came down to his ankles, the sleeves tied up.

As everyone seemed finished with 'sizing up' the two villagers, they thought it impolite to ignore the boy's question for any longer. This time Karin did the talking, though, as she bent forward with one hand grasping her left hip and the other holding her glasses in place.

"Yes, we are travellers. However, we are planning on staying in this country for a while. Do you know where Uzushiogakure is located? Or...where it used to be?" She tried to form her words cautiously, but then figured it wouldn't matter in the face of these two innocents.

Immediately troubled expressions replaced the overjoyed ones. The six didn't pay it any mind and waited patiently for the two to answer.

The girl spoke up to Karin. "Hai. It used to be a ways north of here. It was raided and run down by intruders until a few years ago. After decades of giving in, some men in surrounding villages couldn't take it anymore and tried fighting them off. They left but... most of the men had died, too."

"So, if we went there right now, it would be inhabited and rebuilt?" Kushina asked with a smooth, gentle voice. The girl 'mm-ed' an answer back but added, "as much as they could with what little strength the leftover men had. There really aren't many of them. And most went back to their villages to their wives and children. Our grandparents were apparently from Uzushiogakure but they left when they were so young and took refuge here. Our parents died from one of the swarms of intruders."

Naruto took note of this. "One of the swarms? For how many years did how many swarms of attacks come?" He didn't really want to know. The look on the siblings' faces told it all.

"Well... we're going to make it right! I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! And this right here using my services is Nagato and that's Karin and next to her is Konan. And that old man over there is Ero-Sennin and right next to him is my wonderful kaa-san, Kushina!" He pointed to everyone and gave the two kids a wide, closed-eyed grin. "What are your names?"

The blonde opened his eyes to see the other twos' wide and unbelieving. Their mouths copied each other perfectly with the amount they were hanging open. The boy seemed to come to his senses first and reflected Naruto's smile. "I'm Uzumaki Kaoru and this is my twin, Chizuru!"

XxX

"This is where we live and the others help us out sometimes. All the homes look like this, too!" Chizuru directed at the guests.

They all walked in further and surprisingly, it was quite spacious on the inside. There weren't many chairs and the ones that were there were all noticeably handcrafted and made of oak. They chose to sit on the woolen rugs covering the whole of the wooden flooring and continued with their talk. Nagato, being the leader he is, felt like doing most of the talking. "So how did you two end up living alone with each other? And how did you go unnoticed from the intruders when you were living so close to Uzushiogakure the whole time?" His voice was questioning.

Hands clasped tightly in her lap, legs crossed over each other while sitting in the oaken rocking chair, Chizuru slumped out of a quick daze. "At first it was our grandfather who mostly protected us. But he passed away about six summers ago. Our grandmother died the year before him. Since then these villagers have been looking out for us. Everyone here looks out for each other, actually. We all have our roles to play and we're happy with the way things are!" Her face quickly brightened up at the end.

"Would you two like to come with us, then? We're all Uzumaki save Jiraiya-san and Konan." Nagato offered calmly, knowing what their answers would be. Although a couple minutes passed by before he received it.

With barely audible voices, the two replied synchronously. "Hai."

* * *

Making their way through the shrubbery dusted in pure white snow, the yondaime and Darui continued heading northeast from the village. All of a sudden a shaky voice could be heard calling out to the pair.

"Raikage-sama!" The messenger was actually a pretty low-level shinobi and was surprised at having been handed this important task out of nowhere. He just remembers walking past the Raikage's lone hallway to go meet with his boss in the Aviary when another female kunoichi with short, bobbed, blond hair grabbed his arm and shoved a rolled up scroll in his hand. She told him to give this to the Raikage immediately, who had left the village some while ago, and turned and left. The man had to ask around the Raikage headquarters to get any info on where their leader went. The best he got was that the yondaime was seen heading east-northeast from the village gates and he started in that general direction. After what seemed like forever, he finally felt the familiar, intimidating chakra emanating a little ways from his current location. He called out breathlessly until he finally saw him with his close subordinate. "Raikage-sama! There-there's an urgent message for you."

The two men stopped mid-step and casually turned around to face the new guest. They took note of his disheveled appearance and low rank and became confused. If it was so important, why send somebody like this instead of an actual, professional messenger or an ANBU? The Raikage outstretched his hand and waited for the out of breath shinobi to relinquish the mysterious item. Once he did so, the Raikage bid him permission to leave as they waited for him to fade from sight.

Darui took a step closer to his friend. "What is it about?" The Raikage unrolled it and held it up for both to see, having this much trust in the other to have him view it without his prior knowledge on what it holds. On it was a coded note with the translation neatly inscribed below it. The translation read:

 _Raikage-sama, I have sent a group of seven your way on the 15th to discuss important matters. As Hokage, I took the liberty of joining their ranks. More will be told in private upon arrival. Expect us there in four days' time._

 _Also, do you know 'the friends' that are to help us?_

Darui noticed the utter surprise in his friend's eyes. He wanted to question him on the last part, but figured the lightning nin would confide in him on the matter if necessary. The two continued on with their present mission.

* * *

Killer Bee was in pure bliss as he listened to his enka master sing. _My style will be altered in a whole new light, yeah. I better start planning for my upcoming concert._ His shishou Kin-sama was settled atop his trusty companion, Ponta the raccoon. "Go ahead Bee, let me hear what you've learned."

Bee opened his mouth and was about to give quite a performance, but an unwelcomed guest interrupted his 'show'.

"Who are you? Bakayaro, konoyaro!" A tall figure stepped out of the shadows as each step he sunk more into the thick blanket of snow. The crunching sound was the main indication that there was an intruder to the jinchuuriki.

As the man stepped into the light, the two (plus raccoon) noticed the eerie appearance. Light blue skin that made the dead look healthier than him. White, round eyes that seemed to stare into one's soul or mind and analyse any situation with ease. A large, wrapped object covering the man's back that had to be some form of weapon. The sharp teeth reminded the jinchuuriki about a Kirigakure nin he once had the pleasure of fighting as a kid. The biggest detail about who he is was the cloak the man wore. After Bee and the other two finished sizing up the new presence, they demanded his reason for being there.

"I'm just here for the Hachibi, you should know that."

"Kin-sama. He's one of the Akatsuki. Stand back and I'll take care of him." Kin and Ponta made no sign of moving, but Bee knew they were competent enough to keep themselves from dying in the face of this S-ranked nin. Bee turned and directed his following comments to the fishy guy. _I should write that down._ After said action, "I'll erase you in a jiff. So be prepared, bakayaro, konoyaro!"

The Akatsuki member slightly scoffed. "I searched high and low for you, Hachibi. My great blade Samehada loves powerful chakra, and it seems like yours would be a perfect meal. Sorry, but you're going to be food for my Samehada. Don't worry though, because I won't kill you." His voice died off with each syllable in the frigid air, although calm and collected. Obvious that he was used to this sort of thing and fully confident to defeat his strong opponent.

Killer Bee waved his hands in emphasis. "But I'll kill you; I'll show you that we're worlds apart in power." Bee was unphased by the odd man's apparent strength and imposing demeanor.

Ponta and Kin took this time to back up behind the confines of the first layer of trees surrounding the open area. Seeing this, the rhyming Kumo nin threw a pencil enhanced by high-frequency oscillations generated by lightning. It whizzed past the man's ear but Bee's objective was different, as he used that time to rush at the blue Akatsuki member with two katana. His blades were vibrating as he thrust one at his target with blinding speed and agility. However, said target saw this and used his Samehada as a shield, the wrapping coming undone and revealing what looked like a bush of dermal denticles. (What shark's skin is made of. That's why it's so rough.)The vibrating immediately stopped as his katana made contact with the other blade. He directed his other sword at the man's chest but was dodged at the last second.

"How did you stop Bee's super vibrato lightning blade?" Kin asked incredulously from his safety in the woods. The Akatsuki member just smirked and waited for the jinchuuriki's next move. Bee twisted out of reach and summoned a full Hachibi cloak with 8 eight tails. As the red chakra spread to the weapons in his hands, he continued on with the attack. Only when he made contact with Samehada again, along with head-butting the other and kicking one leg at the other's kneecap did he begin to grasp the situation. The chakra disappeared.

"You've probably noticed by now, but my Samehada sucks out the chakra from anything in close proximity of it. Your octopus-flavoured chakra seems really delicious to him. Samehada rarely gets this worked up."

It was hard to tell Killer Bee's expression or thoughts with his eyes hidden behind the shades. If he didn't wear them, he might look a little worried. "You... eeto..."

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Pleased to meet you after the fact." He, although the enemy, was courteous to strong opponents.

They both got serious. Bee sensed that most of his chakra was stolen and spoke up to the Hachibi. _Yo, most of my chakra got taken away from those last few exchanges. So lend me yours, yeah?_

 _If it weren't for me, you'd have been gone a long time ago._ The Hachibi grunted out and did as requested.

Not wanting to cause too much damage or give away his location, Bee decided not to go all out and do a full transformation but instead entered Bijuu version two form. _Thanks for your hospitality, yeah!_

Kisame observed the transformation into a maroon, beast form with seven tails protruding out the back and horns on top the head. _This is a lot more chakra than before. Even Samehada can't absorb that much._ Not fully paying attention, he braced himself for impact as the jinchuuriki lashed himself at Samehada. Not being able to remove all the power surging out from the bijuu form, Kisame was thrown back, skidding across the snowy floor. Killer Bee reverted back to his version one state, surprised of how much was managed to be taken away with just that clash.

"Now you've done it." Kisame held open the tattered cloak to reveal the nasty opening in his abdomen, dark blood hiding the severity of the wound. A sizzling sound broke the silence as the wound healed up. "The stronger the opponent, the stronger I become. I do not tire, nor do I fall."

Kin yelled out, "It seems his blade transfers the absorbed chakra into him in the form of stamina!"

As if on cue, the handle of Samehada slithered out if the black sleeve as the main part of the blade lessened in size.

"I'm called the tailless bijuu." Kisame held a satisfied grin as he felt reenergized. Suddenly his mouth puffed out. _Water style: super exploding water shock wave!_ Exclaiming mentally, a large body of water now encompassed them and continued on for miles through the woods and sky. This time, Kisame did the transforming and appeared in a half shark- half humanoid form. Ponta and Kin were caught up in the assault as well. It took all of their power to keep air in their lungs and not drown. Kisame rushed at the three with blinding speed, knowing that he had the full advantage now that he was in his 'natural environment'.

Seeing what the shark-man was after, Bee swung around using his lightning style and swam to Ponta and Kin-sama. Before Kisame could swipe at the two, his blade collided with another vibrating katana and Samehada jolted in ecstasy at the embrace.

"The longer you stay in here, the weaker you'll get." Bee couldn't answer, not having communication under water as one of his talents. Bee entered his version two state again and grabbed Ponta's tail, effectively dragging him and Kin through the water to find a way out. As Kisame came at them, a voice erupted in Bee's mind.

 _Bee, you can't take him by running. He can breathe underwater and is faster than us here. Pay attention, the water is in motion and he's at the centre. Meaning where he moves the water will move with him and you won't get anywhere. Since he only wants you, leave the raccoon and enka geezer and travel in the opposite direction. Then go all out._

Doing as told, Bee let go of the tail and swam away, waiting to be followed. The shark-nin just smirked and kept swimming towards the two. _What?!_

Bee dashed at the man and swung, but Kisame was expecting this. What he wasn't expecting was for the jinchuuriki to change his lower half into perfect octopus legs. His body was trapped by the suction cups and his attack was stopped.

Ponta and Kin took this chance to exit the water prison, but the tight hold Bee had on the lower fins and legs had a big consequence. His chakra depleted almost completely and his body slackened. Bee knew how dire the situation was and now that he didn't have to worry about protecting his friends, he chose to make a run for it. Puffing up his mouth wide, like a chipmunk collecting nuts for a long hibernation/winter, he spurted out thick ink that made the water opaque. Kisame lost all vision as Bee swam in the direction the ink hadn't covered yet. However, the ink didn't stop the water from being able to sense the chakra lurking inside. Kisame came after him nonetheless and buffeted him until he was barely conscious. Undoing the jutsu, Kisame stood over the body strewn on the now not so snowy ground (they had moved quite a distance away from the initial location). Kisame unattached Samehada from his body, which was how he was able to go into shark form, and held the sharp blade above the jinchuuriki's lower half. As he swung, Samehada dug himself into the ground to prevent the impact and bit Kisame from the handle. Letting go, he dodged another attack the blade tried inflicting upon its user. "Don't tell me you've become attached to the Hachibi, Samehada?" Kisame inquired, flabbergasted.

The sword just hissed and brought its handle onto the unloving body, pouring the stolen chakra back into the man. Out from behind Kisame kicked the great blade a few meters away into a tree and picked up a lone katana discarded on the ground. "Shall we exchange weapons, then?" Waking up, Bee felt power surge into his body and he grabbed an extra pencil from his front pocket. Just as Kisame was about to cut off a limb or two, the pencil, glowing from the technique he had used earlier, flew past the white-eyed shinobi. "Too bad."

"Yes, that's too bad." Kisame grinned, not understanding why the jinchuuriki had said that. The katana had cut cleanly off and behind the two were Darui and the fourth Raikage. _Great. That was one of my favourites. And now I'm found. At least I'm not dead, yeah!_

Darui called out to the jinchuuriki laying beneath the Akatsuki member. "Sorry we're late, Bee!"

Bee didn't acknowledge Darui so much as he did the other. "Brother..."

"How did you find us, Raikage?" Kisame was far past annoyed now.

"You caused quite a scene. Did you really think no one would notice that water dome above our heads? We close already and sensed Bee's chakra signature inside." Darui did the talking, seeing as how the yondaime wasn't making any notion to.

Out of nowhere, Killer Bee felt more power and energy succumb him and looked down at Samehada. Red chakra emitted from his body. "Let's do it, Bee."

"Okay, brother!"

Kisame couldn't compare to the two's speed as a double lariat locked with his neck when he was about to call upon another water technique. Before his heart stopped beating and mind stopped functioning, he spoke as his head rolled to the ground... "I must say, you two are too fast. Congrats." When it was certain the life had left him completely, the Raikage and Bee faced each other, an anxious smile from Bee not met from the other.

"Brother..." suddenly a hand grasped his head in a tight lock and Bee started to go dizzy.

"Wandering around nowhere Bee!" The Raikage exclaimed, by no means less than pissed off.

Bee squirmed out of the grip, trying to grasp the hand off his head. "Even your non-dominant arm does me a lot o' harm! Sound the alarm!" Even in a time like this, his unbearable rapping is still in effect. Darui and the Raikage rolled their eyes, shook their heads, and sighed. The hand loosened and rested on a shoulder instead. "Let's go home Bee." With that said, Bee grunted and followed in pursuit of the already meters-away pair, Samehada wrapped around his arm and holster on his back.

 **A/N: I know it was very similar to the actual scene in the anime (and probably the manga), but since I wanted to keep it in canon at times I couldn't just make it completely up. So I altered it a bit and twisted it around, but for the most part, sorry for the 're-run', I guess you could say.**

* * *

A dark figure emerged out of the dense woods, hood up to obscure his face. Reaching a long, pale hand into his side pouch he took out a white linen cloth, a scalpel, and a small pair of tweezers. With scalpel in hand, index finger and thumb pinching said item with care, a cut was made into the chest lain on the ground with precision. What was removed was carefully placed using the tweezers into the cloth and stashed away, along with a few strands of ebony hair. With the present task now finished, Kabuto made sure to seal the body into a scroll and left with no trace to be found.

* * *

"That was pretty quick. I thought it'd take at least a couple weeks. Thankfully there was good weather over the seas." Neji wore a thoughtful look but continued walking just behind Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama. Aren't you going to tell us why we've come here yet? I know it's something to do with the war, but there's more to it right?" Sakura called out from the back of the group, determined to make her fifteenth time asking the last.

They reached the main gates of Kumogakure and were confusedly welcomed through. It seems most people hadn't gotten the message yet of their planned arrival. Only when they continued on to the point that they were right outside the Raikage headquarters did Tsunade stop. She held up one hand, never turning around, and did a quick wave to simply shake the question off. "We're here to meet with the Raikage." She replied innocently, not about to answer anyone's questions.

They swerved around many hallways and up five flights of stairs until they came to a large, rounded, hickory door. Before a knock could be made, the door swung open to reveal an eccentric maverick of some sort. The words he spewed out in a flash as a retort to whatever the Raikage was talking to him about was an assurance to this conclusion.

Kakashi, Lee, and Neji noticed the weapon coiling around his upper arm and back and recognized wear they'd seen it before. Apparently Lee wasn't as forgetful as his sensei. Surprising.

When the two men had stopped arguing, Kakashi couldn't help but speak up. "Where did you get that sword?"

Killer Bee peered to his right and stroked the rough material, who somehow purred from the action. "In my last fight, yeah."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the casual statement. He remembered the odd partner of Uchiha Itachi those few years back when they came to Konoha.

Tsunade stepped through the doorway with bold surety and stood in front of the Raikage. When everyone else filed in slowly she sighed and eyed him up and down. Taking out the anonymous message from before from her shirt pocket, she slammed it down on the desk in front of him and waited. Picking it up and letting his eyes run through the short letter, the wheels in his head started turning. "Do you think the other Kage received this as well?"

"Maybe, but I don't believe so. Since they have no contact or relation with Killer Bee. There's probably a reason Konoha was included; our experience with our own jinchuuriki and the fact that he's still alive. However, I think we should notify the other three and call for a meeting. In person."

The rest in the room were still confused, but understood it had something to do with the two remaining jinchuuriki. They remained quiet and waiting for anything to be directed their way.

The Raikage hummed and glanced at Bee, who was stealthily trying to make his escape. "Bee!" When he paused, slowly and hesitantly turned, then reluctantly came back to his side, the Raikage continued. Sweat drops were visible on everyone. "So we'll have them informed and come here in a few days? And what will we be talking about? If it concerns Bee, he's fine under my protection. I'm more concerned about your jinchuuriki." He was glaring by now, annoyed at what he thought was implied incompetence directed at his power and leadership. Tsunade ignored it, of course.

"I'm worried about Uzumaki Naruto, yes. He is not under my protection any longer. But the person who sent this only referred to the Hachibi. That means they know where the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki is and knows that he's safe. They know that Bee, however, is what we should be worrying about. And I'm sure you're as curious as I to know what the first clause meant."

A quiet sneer was let out as the robust man made to answer the Godaime Hokage. "So you lost him? And yet you doubt me? Tell me then, what do YOU think we should do concerning my brother?" Tsunade drew out a heavy sigh.

"I think we should discuss this later in private, don't you think, Raikage-san?" He just rolled his eyes and leaned back into his tall chair.

"How long did you plan on staying?"

"Possibly until the war breaks out and we're called out to fight."

With a grunt and a scowl, the yondaime noted just who was standing before him instead of where she should be at the moment. "And what about Konohagakure, if you're staying so long?" Tsunade smirked at this, anticipating the accusing question. "The interim Hokage[s] are very capable and have been advisors for three Hokage. I'm sure I can leave the village in their hands during my absence." A minute of silence passed until the Raikage finally resigned himself. He called for an attendant stationed outside the room.

"Show them to one of the village's inns and give them a couple rooms free of charge."

* * *

The weakened Uchiha made it to the river's edge and fell to his knees hard, taking out a brown canteen/bota bag to fill up. After drinking approximately a quart of the water, which tasted suspiciously salty, he took in his surroundings. Noticing those same trees that happened to be a certain distance from the river as a familiar area he had always passed for missions in the past, the slight hill on the other side of the water, and a rocky cliff farther a-ways to his left continuing east. He gasped loudly and instantly went rigid. _I thought I had prepared myself, but I guess this wasn't the idea I had had._

He put the full bota bag he held back into the small bag secured on his back, which he had previously purchased. Standing up on wobbly legs, he went into full alert. He knew he had to go to Konoha to get information on this so-called curse placed on him, but if he's spotted he'd be dispatched in an instant. He also didn't want to see anyone he used to know. Or anyone for that matter. Weakness was not a quality any Uchiha could accept, nor reveal. He pondered for a moment, seeking the next best plan, instead of just moving forward like before. Thinking it over, having the thoughts roll around in his head, he came up with the best outcome. _I should travel around the Land of Fire and head around Konoha in a loop. Then enter from the other side where no one would suspect...I'm closer south so I'll make my way through the Land of Rivers. Once I'm perfectly aligned on the other side of Konoha..._ The dark haired Uchiha lost his train of thought and sighed, but he nodded his head in approval of the plan nonetheless. Pivoting his foot 90° he started heading south.

* * *

Currently traveling through the steppes and slopes of the Land of Whirlpools, the group of eight were glad they were more than halfway to their destination. They all halted when the two youngest asked for some water and they came to one of the many streams crossing the land.

"Hey Naruto, one of our main missions is to recover some of the lost Scriptures, is it not?" Karin had walked over and stood next to the bent over blonde, trying to wash his face and cool down.

"Hai. What of it?" He now stopped and looked at her with full attention.

"Well...what will we do if we find out that they've all been stolen or destroyed? It seems likely to be true."

Naruto stood stiff as a board, eyes downcast for some time before meeting the other's again. "I don't think that'll be a problem. The Uzumaki clan was powerful for a reason. They should have been smart enough to protect them in a hidden place all this time." His voice was strong but still laced with worry and traces of hopefulness. Kushina had walked over at some point and felt the need to pitch in.

"He's right! The Uzumaki clan were the secretive type to just seal away a fuuinjutsu technique. Actually, they made it a habit of sealing away random and sentimental objects because thieves later on became more commonplace. One of my guardians as a child told me about it." She adorned at that moment one of the saddest, yet happy expressions Naruto ever saw. How those two contradicting emotions functioned together was a mystery.

XxX

One long hour later, the band of shinobi reached their final destination. They took the time to observe their surroundings. The edges for miles traveling inwards was still rubble, but some homes and buildings, both modern and traditional, stood in the centermost regions. Since the area Uzushiogakure rested in the steppes, from the front to the center of the village had a gradual rise in elevation. If they came from the opposite side, it would look the same; the centre being the highest. Just like it sounds, the land in general appeared as wide, green, curving steps. A couple men were seen atop one of the highest parts, where it looked like an irrigation system and crops were set up. Probably rice. All eight decided to greet the remaining villagers there as they explored the inside of the village.

* * *

In the dark, musty tunnel lit only by thin streams of the last light of dusk and candlelight, Madara sat on the stone ground, legs crossed and relaxed. "Hn. Black Zetsu came to me this morning. Kabuto is at it again." Obito and Madara shared knowing looks and continued to alter their plans a bit at the new and unwelcomed news.

* * *

"There. They should all receive the news in a couple hours and meet here by the middle of next week." The Raikage motioned for Tsunade to sit. She closed the door to the office and did just that. Then she handed the Raikage a piece of paper. "These are the positions and jobs I've had the seven who came with me take. They should be quite useful in the meantime while we figure things out. He skimmed it over, seeing someone named Sai and Hyuuga Neji be stationed at a high-elevated fort by the seaside and some Haruno Sakura work at multiple places like the hospital. "Seems fine to me. Now, where were we?..."

* * *

That night, Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi held a private conversation in the male's room while everyone else was busy. They needed to talk about something before they all dispersed to their new locations.

"We don't know where he is though. What if Madara captures him, and we won't know until it's far too late?" Sai's black orbs were filled to the brim with worry, almost like the waves of a sea about to crash onto the sandy shore. He wasn't good at showing his emotions, nor picking up on them, but that had gradually changed after the mission with finding Sasuke. That was thanks to Naruto. The blonde might not realize or notice, but whenever they were in the village or on a mission together, the socially awkward shinobi would always watch him. It became almost a pastime for him. Before Sai knew it, Naruto had replaced the part Shin had held in his heart, and the boy became an invaluable friend. He was sure the blonde meant as much to Kakashi-san and Yamato-san as he did to him. Only in the image of a pupil or close teammate to the other two.

"I don't know, Sai...we might have to break our word and try to find him in the end." Kakashi looked at Yamato, knowing he understood his unspoken request. "Don't tell anyone of this conversation. For Naruto's and our sake." Kakashi then directed at Sai, who just nodded. They continued discussing different scenarios concerning their favourite blonde and what this 'Shinobi World War' has in store for them.

* * *

After a long day, everyone had just about nearly collapsed the minute they decided on a house to stay in. They talked with the few people they found and were told that there were only thirty-nine people here (all middle aged men). After carefully choosing a well-located house, which was some odd combination between a yurt and a ryokan style, they chose their rooms and met up in the main hall. The inside looked like any traditional Japanese home, but the genkan (entrance) was rather wide with more than a foot difference and the shoji and fusuma had various intricate designs painted on the translucent paper. The whole building was round with a high roof curving upwards. Inside the village, on the top-most layer of finished residences, chiiori farmhouses could be seen where the men stayed to be close to the rice paddy fields. Near the western side but still focused in the centre, a shinden-zukuri complex of traditional buildings resided, where it appeared to be almost a town or religious centre, instead of an imperial or noble residence like it was normally used for. It seems the craftsmen and carpenters who worked on reconstruction wanted to have some fun and be creative. Stationed all around here-and-there were shoin-zukuri style houses as well. The men the group had met with that day said the purpose of them was to practice chanting any religious texts, meditation, and overall work to find inner peace. They all seemed religious men, but they just waved it off and claimed it was more so a way of living; the principals and philosophy of certain religions they learnt helped guide their daily life. They didn't have any beliefs of gods or an afterlife for that matter.

After everyone inside the hall gathered on the tatami floor, the women and Kaoru separated from the men and started their own conversation. Chizuru and Kaoru began telling stories to the other three about some fun times they had in the Ichikazu-mura village they just left, and caused abrupt laughter echoing through the halls at one particular prank they had done as children. The guys tuned them out once Naruto gently helped Nagato to the ground and stationed himself beside the crippled man.

"So what should we do now? The village is still far from being complete, but it should be fine for the moment while we search for information and jutsu techniques, right?" Jiraiya broke the silence. They thought about it for a minute before Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"The initial goal was to rebuild it, so we should continue with that. But the top priority is finding sealing techniques that will benefit us against Madara... we should divide everyone into different roles accordingly." Naruto locked eyes with Nagato. "Nagato, if and when we find the Scriptures, could you do the translating and study them? You should have experience with that." Nagato was slightly impressed at the blonde's deductive reasoning, remembering stories told by Jiraiya of how dumb-witted he sometimes was in the past. _Maybe he changed? Or maybe he was always like that but hid his intelligence from everyone..._ He pushed the thoughts aside when he noticed Naruto waiting patiently for his response.

"Yes, I could do that. We should try to get information from the men here to see if they know anything about them."

Naruto grinned and jerked his head in agreement.

"We'll also need more supplies. None of the people here look like shinobi. I doubt they have our regular weapons or materials. I'll send a message to Deidara and have him deliver them personally." Nagato motioned for Jiraiya to bring something to write with and to write on. Once he finished, adding a part emphasizing the explosive blonde should carry out this mission with swiftness and no delay, Jiraiya attached it to the talons of a light brown hawk they had received from a man they met earlier that day. After the designated jutsu signs were enacted, the bird flew out the open window and on towards a four-day flight.

Karin, Kushina, and Konan had noticed and inquired upon the situation at hand.

"I've sent for Deidara. He should arrive with supplies at the end of the week."

They just nodded at the words. They soon all got up and headed to their individual rooms, save Nagato and Naruto, who shared one. Naruto was now officially Nagato's personal crutch, not that the seventeen-year-old minded. They both enjoyed each other's company. They both fell asleep after a while of talking about their own personal adventures, some laughs and grins escaping the older at the talk of the other's past antics.

* * *

Outside under the starry night sky, no one noticed the mokuton bunshin that slipped past the night guards. It kept sprinting and sprinting to the desired location, never stopping. This type of clone doesn't get tired or disappear easily. The man conducting the jutsu had given it specific instructions, as well as a fool-proof plan. They will find him, and when they do, they'll come for him.

* * *

 **So writing this story is kind of therapeutic for me. You know, helps a lot with the stress. Unfortunately I can't work on this as often as I want and I'll admit that updates won't be coming in weekly like I said. Although I might update next weekend just because I have only three days of classes this week. Also, I'm sorry for the long, boring chapter. All of this needed to be added in, though. Itachi and the others will come into the next chapter, don't worry. But the romance with ItaNaru will come after Nagato and Naruto. Just like all those Korean dramas with the clichéd love triangles, if any of you have watched them. They can get so annoying though, since it's always the same and so predictable. Well, tell me what you think and keep tuned in!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Rating: M**

 **So I tried having this done by last weekend, but I didn't know I'd be so swamped with schoolwork this week. It seemed every time I was able to get a break, I got interrupted as soon as I'd start writing. Plus this was a long chapter. Those are my excuses, so please forgive me! Well, enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, how the hell did you die anyway? Weren't you immortal? Mm!"

Hidan quickly twisted his head towards the blonde in an unnatural way. A somewhat disgusted look appeared on his face. "The immortality only pertains to me if I regularly follow Jashin-sama's teachings. That's his gift to his followers." He clenched his fists tightly before waving one hand in the air for emphasis. "Since I was decapitated and trapped under rock and rubble, I couldn't perform any sacrificial rituals...The immortality slowly diminished and I swear that was the most gruelling and painful death anyone could ever have! Seriously, that hell hole was so damn painful! It lasted weeks until I finally fell unconscious for good." He chuckled under his breath at the irony of his next words. "Now I'm back again and immortally undead without Jashin-sama's blessings."

Deidara gave the other a sympathetic look for the first time, never truly liking or interacting with Hidan before. "Yeah, that's definitely not as amazing as my death. Mine was a masterpiece! Mm."

Hidan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You do remember the part where you didn't kill Sasuke and blew up yourself for no reason, right? Although you did change the landscape and injure that brat..." the last part was quietly admitted under the man's breath, but the other heard it clearly. Deidara's eyes lightened up at this, but only slightly. He smirked and raised a fist to his chest in mock victory. "So my art has left a long-lasting mark among the land. Everyone will see it and be in awe. I bet that Uchiha brat was scared shitless at the time, too. Mm!"

"Hai, hai." At that moment a hawk flew down to their position by the river in the valley, clearly from their leader as he only knows their present location, besides Kabuto; that snake. As they unraveled the message and tried to read it together without fighting, they saw it was addressed to Deidara. Said man grunted.

 _Deidara, gather supplies and send them our way personally. You know which ones and I'll leave it to you to estimate the amount. Hidan can look after the hideout alone. Do this with utmost swiftness. Any delay is unacceptable._

Yeah, that sounded like the leader alright. Hidan made a motion with his hands telling the blonde to get a move on it.

* * *

Walking past a big stone statue and to the Souguu no Arashi bar that was part of the town the Konoha group last saw Naruto in, Yamato's bunshin gathered information from the regulars coadunated there. They directed him to the Shirakawago-Shimizu inn the four had stayed in prior to meeting with the Naruto-recovery mission group. There, an old woman remembered talking to a nice, polite blond boy who said they were on a long journey east but were heading south. He thanked the woman with a bow of his head and left the town entirely.

 _East, but going south? How far east, because Konoha is in that direction...they might be trying to go around Konoha to get to wherever their destination is. I know that the Land of Water and Kirigakure is in that direction but...that doesn't seem right._

The wooden clone kept up his intense thought process while continuing to run through the woods, inheriting the same mind and emotions as his original.

* * *

 _Kabuto-san,_

 _We have arrived at our final destination and are stationed in the middle of the village. I promised I'd tell you and you know what you promised me. I expect to have the agreement fulfilled._

A somewhat sincere laugh filled the small stone room. He'll be more than glad for a change of scenery.

* * *

At this time, Nagato, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Naruto were talking to everyone they could find in the village, until they came across one man who seemed to hold more knowledge about the past Uzushiogakure than the others.

"They knew that if those Scriptures ended up in the wrong hands, that much destruction and chaos would take place. Their fuuinjutsu ranks high above all others, not to mention they were all seemingly brilliant. Even the civilians. I once heard a rumor that there was a hidden passageway somewhere underneath the middle of this here village. Maybe that's where they kept them? None of us here ever did try to find their scrolls and techniques. We wouldn't be able to use or protect them if we did." The four nodded in understanding at the rice farmer and voiced their appreciation before leaving.

 **XxX**

After about two hours of walking around aimlessly, the only thing of use being Nagato's rinnegan, they searched and searched until something seemed a tad suspicious. With Nagato's eyes, they had him sense the area around them continuously to try and find any leads pointing to a change on the surface. When the ground in one spot appeared as if the tip of a metal coil was protruding out and the grass was barely unconnected in some places to other patches, barely noticeable unless you were said rinnegan user, Nagato pointed to the curious spot.

"What is it Nagato? Did you find something?" Kushina inquired hopefully. When Nagato nodded, they headed over to where he was pointing. Naruto put a foot on top of the ground with heavy pressure, then started to jump.

"Yeah, it feels like underneath this part is a bit hollow a certain ways down. Maybe we should start digging?"

All of a sudden there was a blue light and Naruto let out a little squeak, barely making it out of the impact on time. Jiraiya had conjured up a mini rasengan and brought it to the ground. The grass and dirt gave way quite easily and the sound of planks of wood cracking under the pressure sounded in the air. The other three looked taken aback with conspicuous drops of sweat trickling down their cheeks. Jiraiya, with his eyes closed and the biggest smirk ever, as if he actually succeeded in getting good book material in a mixed bath, didn't see the raised fist from one such Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Let's just say it really triggered some old memories as he felt that fist collide with his stomach.

The group noticed some steep stairs and proceeded with caution, Nagato protectively held against Naruto's back in case a stair should give way. Everyone was surprised no traps were set off yet as they reached the bottom.

When they reached level flooring, another rasengan was produced. Only this time from Naruto, and the reason was to light up the pitch black darkness. All around them were high shelves wrapping around the main entrance on the other side, curving to fit the room. Scrolls and books were stacked on each shelf securely, no spaces on those shelves left to be seen. As they walked forward, they saw into other adjoining rooms that were the same. The main entrance on the other side they came from appeared different, and they decided to inspect that room first. Jiraiya materialized his own rasengan to make it brighter as they walked through the large wooden archway. On the other side were multiple chairs, still some books lying about, and a long wooden table that looked like it was held for meetings and such. There was a really old-fashioned PC, probably the first model ever made, on the edge of the farthest wall. In the academy, they taught that computers were first made over five decades ago, by a superior clan. The books nor instructors never mentioned a specific time, place, or name. Apparently everything about the Uzumaki clan were kept under wraps.

Even further were long stretches of hallways that spiralled around and led to other rooms that had specific uses. There even was a room that looked similar to the Hokage office. Maybe this was the leader's room where he conducted business and signed those massive piles of paperwork, too? We'll never know.

After heading back to the archives past the main entrance, they inspected the books and Scriptures with earnestness and straid intent. Most were sealing techniques like the eight trigrams seal. However, some were religious texts or historic records predating over a millennium! Although it's impossible to know for sure if they were true or just myths. Some even talked about the Rikudou no Sennin or some Outsutsuki Kaguya person. The books and scrolls around those were all part of a creation section, it seemed. Naruto was the only one to give these any heed, skimming through some that talked about the Shinju, Shikotsumyaku, the creation of the moon and more. He thought it all very interesting, but unbelievable at times; the first progenitor of chakra was alien? That was out-of-this-world! Pun intended. Naruto decided to get to business on things that pertained to the present predicament, and after grabbing some fuuinjutsu books, sat down beside Nagato in one of the wooden, arm-rested chairs. "Nagato, did you find anything yet?"

Said man gave a wide grin that reached his eyes, clearly excited. "Hai. What can I not find in here? The knowledge and possibilities are boundless!" If Naruto didn't have advanced senses due to the Kyuubi, he wouldn't have caught the slight blush that tinted the red-head's cheeks. Nagato seemed to realize how he was acting and immediately shut up, turning his head down to the book resting in his lap. _That was so adorable! I'm glad he's feeling more open and probably himself now. Maybe that's how he used to act before all those terrible things happened to him._ The chairs were close enough that Naruto placed a gentle hand on Nagato's forearm. He smirked when the elder hung his mouth open a bit and held Naruto's gaze, then returned the smirk. Naruto then began reading something about adamantine chains.

* * *

In the Raikage office, with the man and Tsunade seated face-to-face, they were slightly startled at a knock on the glass window. There, floating in mid-air, was a chibi old man with thick brows and a chonmage hair style, along with a taller brunet woman. The two in the room recognized the man to be the Tsuchikage geezer. The Raikage opened the thatch on the window as Tsunade went out of the room and asked an attendant to bring two more chairs in.

"You're earlier than we expected, Ounoki." The Raikage assessed.

Directing a hand to the young woman beside him, he made the introductions as their feet hit the carpeted floor. "This is my granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. I hope you don't mind her being here, but I won't travel here alone. We arrived early because obviously travelling by air is faster. And it was a straightforward journey with nothing serving as obstacles, thankfully."

"Hmph. Besides your back, you stubborn old man. I had to plug my ears most of the way to block out his complaining!" Kurotsuchi pointed at said person. Laughter filled the room until the Tsuchikage's grumbles of annoyance cut them off.

The lightning man coughed and spoke up from the silence. "The Kazekage and Mizukage should arrive here in two days' time. Then we'll discuss battle matters and placement of troops."

A blond med-nin interrupted. "And what about your brother? I'm all up for using him with the fighting, but he needs to go into hiding before that happens. He-" The Raikage cut her off with a raised hand. However, the Tsuchikage had his own two-sense to voice out. "I seem to have the same views. If you are indeed talking about Killer Bee, we should utilize him during the war along with the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Right now, though, we should make sure he's protected from Uchiha Obito and possibly Uchiha Madara. If he does still live, he's not a threat to be reckoned with." The air around the room became tense. The Raikage seemed to weigh the importance of the Tsuchikage's words. "I agree he needs to go into hiding or be protected, after the Uchiha Sasuke incident. But because of that I want him to stay in my line of sight or influence at all times. And I certainly don't want him to join in the fighting!"

Tsunade was becoming inpatient and looked ready to destroy something... maybe the Raikage's face. She kept her whims under control by talking behind clenched teeth. "I understand you're overprotective of Bee. I am of Naruto. But the two of them were not meant to sit on the side-lines. I'm sure your brother would agree. Uzumaki Naruto will be fighting no matter what I do or tell him, so you might as well get a grip and make sure you're prepared!" Both disputers were now standing at this point and breathing down each other's necks.

The attendant finally came in and placed two chairs in the middle of the room. Once Ounoki and Kurotsuchi sat down, the old man broke the two's attention away from each other. "Maa, maa. Can't you have a civil argument for once? You're not acting like the role models you should be. I swear, the younger generations are really hopeless." This in turn earned two death glares directed his way. "And Tsunade, where is Uzumaki Naruto? Is he still in your village or did you bring him with you?" The glares diminished; one held solemn eyes while the other's were filled with pure travesty. "She lost him apparently." Kurotsuchi and Ounoki became confused at this.

"What do you mean...he's lost?"

Tsunade moved the chair to face all three and sat down again. "He has left the village and went somewhere with three others, last time anyone saw him. I sent a group out to find him and when they did... they just let him be on his way. He wouldn't tell his destination. However, he did say he would be safe, and I trust him." The Tsuchikage put a hand to his chin in contemplation. "And there's no way you can track him down again? If I hadn't known this, I was going to suggest the two jinchuuriki to stay with one another for now. I guess that's not possible." The Raikage grunted and Tsunade formed a smirk on her ever youthful face.

"Actually, about that..."

* * *

Flipping to a page about enclosing techniques, Naruto began to drift off. However, it wasn't sleep he fell into. He found himself inside a large room with shallow water encompassing his ankles.

 _Hello, Naruto._

Said boy sighed and faced the kitsune. _Kyuubi. Oi, I have a question. Have you ever been here before? You know, with kaa-san or Mito-san?_

The Kyuubi startled at this, but only a bit. _Yes. Although it was livelier when Uzumaki Mito was here, obviously. Now, what happened to you for you to be down here? It's not like you need my power at the moment._ The deep, rippling voice held mild annoyance, although he was glad to be relieved of the silence and loneliness. Not like he'd admit it, though.

 _Probably just curiosity. Or maybe I just wanted to have a 'nice' chat with you._ Naruto internally laughed at that, but continued. _Nee, you heard the Gama Sennin's prophecy right? Do you know what he meant?_

Not expecting the usually dumb blonde to be asking all the right questions for once, he thought he'd entertain himself a little and go along with it. _You should go back to those creation historical documents. I can vouch for them that they're not myths. When you come back after doing so, maybe I'll tell you._ He gave a toothy grin, the canines protruding out in a way that wasn't threatening for once. The blonde thought that it must be a nice topic for the kitsune, and made a mental note of the fact. Naruto waved a hand in the air while walking away, vanishing from the mental mindscape when the hand had dropped. Waking up from that internal interaction, he got up from the wooden chair and went to the old historic section he found before. Nagato watched the boy the whole time, noticing the new found determination in the younger's eyes as he came back with two stacks in his hands. One carefully balanced stack of scrolls that had some not in the best condition due to age, and the other were rather thick books that might take a while to read through. Nagato smiled at the sight and glanced out the corner of his eyes once he'd sat down again. _I wonder what kind of dream he had?_

 **XxX**

A few hours later, after getting through half the scrolls and only two books, Naruto decided to take a break. He stretched his arms out in front of him and heard the loud cracks while doing so. Getting up, he decided to go explore some more.

Walking down those long hallways, he smelled something that made his mouth water. Following his strong nose, he wound his way through two corridors on his left until he smelled something salty coming from behind one of the doors at the end of the hall. When he walked in, taking in the scent, he immediately stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

There, right in front of what appeared to be an old-fashioned stove, stood a robust old man with white hair and adorning a bright pink apron and oven mitts. "Oh, Naruto! Want some? I got bored and thought I'd make something for you guys who need to eat still."

Loosening his jaw from that uncomfortable open position, Naruto tried not to laugh at his shishou's appearance. But failed. "Hahaha can you see yourself Ero-Sennin? Where's a camera when you need one? I wish Konan and Nagato could see this." The Sannin just grumbled under his breath and said something about ungrateful brats. "So I guess you don't want this ramen I happened to make either, huh? Oh well. Guess I'll give this to someone else. May-" That really shut him up.

"Gomen nasai! I take it back! You look so masculine in that and all those Obaa-chans will love you in it." He rushed for the bowl on the counter top before Jiraiya could process the last part that was said.

Sitting himself down and picking up some already prepared chopsticks with an "Itadakimasu!", Naruto began to slurp down the savoury goodness. Jiraiya just waited patiently in the chair next to him, a small smile etched on his face.

After drinking the last of the broth and slowly setting the bowl down in satisfaction, he looked at his master in remembrance. "Nee, Ero-Sennin... after you died...I"

"Stop right there, Naruto. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but you know things happen in life that one just can't help. I felt it my duty, and I'm glad I could help in the end with that message. And I knew you'd be the one to figure it out." He rested a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We found out weeks after it happened, you know. I actually finally understood Sasuke in his need for revenge. At first, that's all I wanted. Even Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino got revenge for Asuma-sensei's murder." Jiraiya's eyes lit up at this, not knowing where this was going, but hearing for the first time of another nakama's death. It really is sad, when all the people around you just up and leave, never being able to come back (unless you were under the edo tensei of course). "I was called to go to Mount Myouboku with Sennin Jiichan and there I mastered Senjutsu in about a week. Near the end of the training, he gave me a book...your book. After reading it, I really understood all the things you told me from time-to-time when we traveled. About finding peace in the world. I'm sorry I wasn't a better student. When I faced Nagato, I asked him about his past. After hearing it, I told him about the book, and how it was based off him but used my name. I still hated him but I no longer wanted the revenge. You see, even though there's so much pain and chaos in the world, I decided to take on that pain as much as I can. I don't know the way to true peace for the world, especially the shinobi world, but I will find it! I already have some ideas! And Nagato will help me along the way. And now that you're here, I hope you can, too." He ended the speech with a clenched fist set in determination, but a sad, unmasked expression taking away its effect. Jiraiya pulled the boy into a tight embrace, and didn't let go for a while. Naruto, who'd usually be complaining at something so weird between men and thinking it was one of his pervy actions, instead returned the hug and grabbed a fist full of the dark red haori. He hid his face in the man's neck and sighed. He really missed his mentor. His godfather. After a few minutes, the two separated.

"I also wanted to tell you something else..." Jiraiya perked up at this, curious as to what more could be said.

"The Deka-jiichan Sennin gave me quite a few prophecies. At first it was that I'd meet someone with octopus tentacles. I still am confused about that... and the other was referring to a fight with Sasuke, I believe. He said something about battling a young man with powerful eyes. And just before I set out with Karin to find Nagato and Konan, I went back to Mt. Myouboku and received another one. This one was a bit unnerving though." Jiraiya nodded to continue after the boy stopped to take a breath.

"He said the blue-eyed boy would bring about change in the world and unite the nine bijuu. He specified it was me but not if that was a good thing or not! What happens if I do something unforgivable?"

"I'm sure nothing you do would be unforgivable. You are the prophecy child, and I believe you will be the one to bring about peace. C'mon, you said so yourself a minute ago!" Jiraiya smiled and ruffled the blonde's growing locks. Said boy shook his head to rid the negative thoughts away and returned the smile tenfold. "Sennin Jiichan said something similar! But you have it wrong, because Nagato was part of your prophecy, too. He's a good man, and he brought everyone back who had died. He's just been manipulated in life through his pain. And that book really was the key to everything, so you could say you're the progenitor or architect of peace!" The old man's chuckles filled the kitchen. "I think that's going a bit too far, Naruto. But thanks."

Naruto pouted at his next words, "If only you had continued to write novels like that instead of those hentai pieces of trash that only perverts buy."

"..."

"What Ero-Sennin?"

 **XxX**

 _I wonder what all that ruckus is about..._ thought everyone within earshot of the sounds of furniture falling and muffled yells of panic.

* * *

 **WHILE IN AMEGAKURE**

"Hey, did you guys hear about that war? And about 'you-know-who' who suddenly rose from the grave?" One man laughed after chugging down his cup of sake. "Yeah, apparently they're saying that Uchiha Madara came back to life, or was living all this time. As if."

More people came over to the group of five seated at the bar counter and joined in. "But isn't this horrible? If the five great nations are making an alliance, doesn't that just prove how dire the situation is?" Everyone nodded at this until another man spoke up.

"Who cares. That Madara should just destroy the elemental nations. After everything they did to us? It'd be a blessing. The Second Great Shinobi War was started just to take advantage of us and fix their economic problems from their first Shinobi World War. I'll never forgive them. We've been doing good lately thanks to Pein-sama. We only need to worry about ourselves."

"What happened to Pein-sama? The weekly rain has stopped for over a month and I haven't heard anything about Tenshi-Kyousama being seen anymore."

Everyone that had gathered shook their heads with worried expressions. Even if their leader Pein lacked a bit of compassion in his methods, he has done a lot for them and everyone trusts him. Even though they don't even know his face and appearance. Hopefully everything is still fine in Amegakure.

* * *

Kabuto stood on the outskirts of Uzushiogakure, a wicked grin plastered on his face. "You know what you have to do. Commence the hebi surprise attack!"

 **XxX**

A man slowly explored the village, taking in the unfinished residential area but beautiful landscape as he looped around buildings and individual steppes. He didn't really want to go along with Kabuto's plan. He wasn't that sadistic, if at all. He noticed a path to the highest point of the village straight ahead and began making his way there. _I_ _bet I can see for miles down below once I'm there. A pity people had to corrupt this beautiful place._ Out of nowhere, as he passed between two traditional houses, he sensed a chakra signature quite familiar to him. _Ironic how he is the first one I'll meet._

The man changed direction, figuring he'd speed things up instead of waiting for Kabuto's little plan to play out. Jumping over some rubble and planks of dry wood, he spotted the familiar blond-headed teen that he'd crossed paths with multiple times. He was hauling some wood over to a building in-progress of reconstruction. The boy's head turned over his shoulder and he dropped some of the wood in his arms. The man walked towards the teen slowly, trying not to startle the blonde and cause a fight to break out. He was about to say something, but the other beat him to it.

"Itachi...so Kabuto brought you back, huh?" Naruto emitted a friendly smile, but was still unsure of how to act in the present situation. It was obvious in his motions and his tense body. Itachi nodded and removed the distance between them. "There are five others. You'll meet them soon. They're...having some fun at the moment."

Naruto didn't know what that had meant, but paid it no mind. He slowly knelt down and put the rest of the wood he held in a pile on the ground. "Do you want to sit, Itachi? I want to talk to you." The raven-haired man raised a brow and sat down on the grass in front of Naruto. He wondered why the boy wasn't getting upset at the sight of him. Why he was acting friendly instead of as enemies like they had before. Not that he minded; the teen was refreshing, and he had absolutely nothing against the Uzumaki.

"Itachi, I know the truth about you." Itachi flinched back a bit, unbelieving of the words just uttered from the jinchuuriki's mouth. "And what is that?" He mentally prepared himself, not knowing what he'll do, or what he'll have to do, if the blonde somehow found out about his secretive past.

"Uchiha Obito told me. I can't believe you went through all that, and no one is allowed to know the truth. Of how you saved them and made a huge sacrifice, but they treat you like hell itself. It's ludicrous, but people are like that. Sasuke also knows the truth..."

The Uchiha noticed the nervous tone on the end as the boy paused, waiting for a response of some kind. Itachi didn't know what to say. First, what's this about Uchiha Obito? He supposedly died years ago. And if this is the Uzumaki's reaction, what was his otouto's? And just how many people know now? This could become a huge problem, which is why it was kept under wraps all these years.

"What was Sasuke's reaction, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto coughed and held his neck down, so that his head was lowered and long locks of hair were shadowing his face. "You can call me Naruto, ya know. And Sasuke...he did what you'd expect I guess. The opposite of what you wanted. He wants to attack Konoha and the people responsible for all that happened. He already killed Danzo, I heard." The raven blew out a sigh at this. It was mostly his fault, for torturing his otouto's mind all those years. But, he shouldn't be so rash about everything! Does he not see everything he does wrong? Uchihas are supposed to be smart, not lunatic. Itachi looked back at Naruto, who still had his head down. He took this time to take in the teen's altered appearance. He didn't know how long he had been dead, but that amount of time is etched into the growing blond locks that hung right below the other's chin. His fine-haired bangs curtained around his face and made it appear more angular. He adorned a thin grey shirt that opened up in the front and draped down past his hips, hugging them. The arms were bare but the shirt fully covered his shoulders. His black pants were loose at the top but skin-tight from his knees to his ankles. The sandals strapped over-top the pant legs on his lower calves. There was a turquoise crystalline gem hanging from the blonde's neck. Itachi took note that the boy probably never took it off.

Itachi scooter closer and gently lifted the other's chin to meet his eyes. "How many others know? And what do you mean by Uchiha Obito?" Naruto slightly shuddered at the sudden touch, but didn't pull back as he answered the questions. "As far as I know, only Sai, Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-kaichou know. Although I think once you get more accustomed here, that you should trust the others and tell them. Especially Nagato." Naruto smiled at his last statement, thinking about how wrong he was about the elder man as he's come to know him. "Uchiha Obito was apparently Kakashi-sensei's old teammate. He had supposedly died during the Third Shinobi War, but somehow he survived. He was playing as Tobi when you were in Akatsuki. Recently he went to the Kage Summit and told them his plans. He also went to Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and I when we were in Iron Country at the same time as the Summit. He told us...a lot of things. But he's working with Uchiha Madara, whom I'm sure you know of." Naruto decided to stop there and waited for Itachi to take it all in. He really didn't feel like talking about all this again.

 _Uchiha Madara? Something doesn't seem right. If I thought Uchiha Obito was Madara the whole time, how does the real one fit into the picture?_ The raven moved his hands to his lap and clasped them tightly. Going over everything in his head multiple times, his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto added, "he's back because of an edo tensei." Right then Itachi felt like the blonde got inside his head for a moment. A blinding smile was directed solely at him and he didn't know how to react. "I deeply respect you Itachi. I hope you can move on from your past and enjoy your second shot at life." Naruto got up and brushed off his pants. "Shall we go meet everyone else?"

 **XxX**

Nagato was sitting in the same chair as the day before and reading through the stacks Naruto had collected, already done with his and unable to get up to collect more. Just as he was about to turn the page of a historically documented book, he heard something close to his ear.

"Oi."

Nagato turned his head behind him and jumped in his seat, a look of horror and elation written all over his features. The person behind him placed a hand on Nagato's shoulder as he moved in front to face him.

"Yahiko..."

"It's been a while yeah?" They both adorned the biggest, warmest smirks as they stared at each other. "I've got to hand it to Kabuto. The look on your face was priceless!" Nagato caught this and his expression turned tense. "What did Kabuto do? Is he here with the others?"

Yahiko nodded and grabbed a seat. "He's here. He wanted to pull a prank on all of you. Surprise everyone when we supposed dead are suddenly standing in your presence. I guess it worked." Yahiko seemingly stared at nothing as he leaned back in the chair. Nagato just glanced at his friend in annoyance. "Kabuto has sick humour! I knew you were coming at some point. But knowing and seeing you randomly pop up behind me are two different stories. I couldn't even sense you at first." The redhead almost huffed, but held it in by biting his lower lip. There were so many things he wished to tell and speak with Yahiko about. This wasn't how he had planned it.

A low chuckle rumbled from Yahiko's throat. "I had to mask my chakra and presence so you wouldn't notice. So where's Konan? And I heard that Jiraiya-sensei is here, too. What happened? I didn't get much details from that man."

Nagato's smile fell and turned serious. "Then there's a lot to tell you. But first, can you lift me up?"

 **XxX**

Naruto and Itachi peered up as Yahiko came in with Nagato on his back. Naruto instantly realized that he must've been the real Yahiko instead of Deva Path, and he went towards the man once his hands were relieved of Nagato.

Holding out a hand and firmly gripping Yahiko's once he took it, Naruto gave a warm welcome. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yahiko. I heard a bit about you from Nagato. Now you're all together again." The other man looked a Tad confused, but returned the pleasantries. "Thank you. If I may, can you tell me your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Realization lit up on the brunette's features. "Uzumaki, huh? That is quite interesting. Are you closely related to Nagato then?" He said this while glancing at his friend.

Nagato spoke for the blonde. "We probably aren't. We could be third or fourth cousins at the most. He comes from Konoha and is a bit younger than us, Yahiko." He paused and added, "Also, there are four other Uzumakis here with us. There's a lot to explain. We should wait until the rest of you arrive."

At that moment, Deidara and Sasori came in with a bang. Not literally though. All eyes fixed on them and Deidara's and Sasori's conversation abruptly stopped. "What? I came early and ran into this fellow." He pointed to Sasori beside him and took out a scroll from inside his shirt. Walking through the door, he placed it in front of Nagato and sat down beside the standing Naruto and Yahiko. "Everything is sealed away in there. Was there anything else you needed? Mm."

Sasori joined him and looked around, confused from the situation but waiting patiently for the explanation.

"Thank you. There was nothing else. You may go when you're ready, but I reckon you'd want to wait to see the others."

"Ah, you thought right. I've been traveling almost nonstop and deserve some food and sleep, mm! You better have a room and alcohol available."

Naruto pointed to a hall behind them. "Down the hall and second room on the right is the kitchen. Check the cupboards." Deidara was up and out of sight in a matter of seconds. By the time he brought back some bottles of sake, everyone else had arrived with their counterparts (the ones who were on the receiving end of the joke). "Kakuzu, my man! How's death been treating you?"

"Hn."

"Thought you were immortal. I know how Hidan died but what's your excuse?" A familiar glint appeared in the dark eyes at the mention of Hidan. Naruto, Yahiko, and Jiraiya were laughing at this point. Yahiko didn't even know what was going on, but thought the exchange entertaining.

Along with the twins, Kushina, Jiraiya, Konan, and Karin sitting on the wool rug in the middle of the room, the others that had come and were stationed by Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara were Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Kimimaro. Everyone internally questioned Kimimaro's presence until Kabuto shunshin-ed inside the grand hall.

He took center stage as all eyes turned to him questioningly. "You're messed up Kabuto! If it was anybody else, we could've been scared shitless and dropped dead ourselves. You don't have dead friends and nakama suddenly appear like that as a joke." Naruto, done with his rant, crossed his arms and huffed. Itachi raised his brows at his 'friends and nakama' statement, as it was he who had found the boy.

Kabuto smirked and took off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. "Are you done now, Naruto-'kun'?" Naruto glared at his emphasis on the honorific. "Before one of you goes on explaining everything, I wanted to say why I chose Kimimaro. You will use him for this sole purpose, and anything additional. One member of Sasuke's Taka team is called Juugo. He and Kimimaro have a past that is the only reason he follows Sasuke. He thinks that because Kimimaro saved Sasuke as his last mission, that Sasuke is another version of him, or at least his soul's will. If Juugo knows Kimimaro is back, he will leave that group and Sasuke's team will be weaker and less effective. Juugo has the most strength and chakra out of all three of them, including Uzumaki Karin. Once Juugo leaves, there's a high possibility Suigetsu will, too. Sasuke will be alone and, although still a threat, he won't be a match for all of us. So Kimimaro is an essential pawn in this long game. One can even say he's the rook who will trap the king from moving forward. You all be nice to him."

Expressions of understanding erupted inside the room. At least for those who knew of the Taka team and Uchiha Sasuke. "Now, I'll leave the other explanations to someone else. It's annoying explaining something so long so many times." Kabuto simply walked past them to the hall and to kami knows where. Deidara handed Naruto a bottle of sake and Nagato took one from his lap as well. As they both simultaneously took a long swig, sighed, and glanced at each other, they broke out into mirrored smiles and started to speak. They took turns here and there. "So that is why I decided to seek out Nagato with Karin. Of course, Konan was the extra cherry on top." Naruto smiled wide at the girl to show that it was indeed a compliment. A slight pink tint emerged on Konan's cheeks in response as Naruto continued. "We met up in Kusagakure and headed towards Uzushiogakure. Along the way, we met up with Kabuto and other people under the edo tensei. The ones not here now are Haku and Zabuza from Kirigakure, and Hidan who was in Akatsuki, for those who don't know. They're in two different hideouts at the moment. Haku and Zabuza are in the Land of Rivers, while Deidara and Hidan had set up a base on the border of the Land of Waves and Rivers. Our present objective is to do research on fuuinjutsu that can aid us in our fight with Madara, and seal him away easier. Also, some of us will be helping with the reconstruction of the village during this process. Nagato might send some of you on missions for supplies, finances, and anything else that's necessary." Naruto paused to confirm with Nagato, who waved his hand in response and took over. "We just got a big shipment, so that shouldn't be a problem for now. Kakuzu, you know what you should do when the time comes." Kakuzu snorted in response. Money making was his favourite pastime, along with catching strong bounties. "Kimimaro-san, when we find Sasuke's location, I'll send you his way. Unless his teammate Juugo is not with him. Sasori, I will put you with Deidara again while Kakuzu goes back with Hidan at the new hideout. Kisame will meet with Zabuza and Haku. You shouldn't have a problem with that right Kisame? After all, you're all Kiri-nin and part of the Seven Kiri Swordsmen."

Kisame gave a sharp, toothy grin, which made Kaoru and Chizuru flinch back from their positions. "That should be it. You can do whatever you please now." Deidara and Naruto took that time to down their whole bottles as Deidara put an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Deidara, even if you are dead, you should still slow down. It still affects people like us...and is a waste of good money." Kakuzu growled as he eyed the semi-expensive bottle. "That's the point, mm! I had to deal with that religious imbecile for two weeks! Then travel here without a break. I need this, mm. I don't know how you dealt with that bastard Kakuzu."

"I know. He doesn't understand the importance of money. And his rituals take a long ass time." For about an hour, the two participated in a Hidan bashing game that made everyone leave the room, besides an expressionless Sasori sitting a little off to the side, watching the duo.

Naruto had brought Nagato to their room, with Itachi following. They were sitting in a little circle, catching up.

"So you were the behind the appearance of Pein?" Itachi directed towards Nagato.

"Ah. That was my jutsu."

 _And yet my sharingan never picked it up._

"You seem a lot different than how you were before."

Nagato raised his brows at this. "How so?"

"Hn." Itachi eyed the man from his head to his feet. The way he held himself together; relaxed. Almost as if he found a new peace within himself. Or maybe, beside him. Itachi didn't miss the way Naruto and Nagato acted towards each other. They were comfortable with each other at a level of brothers or best friends. And the way the man looked at the blonde when he was being carried on his back and thinks Naruto wouldn't notice. Maybe he doesn't, but that look stretches past the realm of friends or brothers. _Just what happened?...Not like I care about such things. It's just a matter of curiosity and misinformation._

"You said Naruto sought you out in Kusagakure. But how would he know who you were unless you met at a different time?" Itachi's eyes were intense, even without the sharingan activated.

Naruto, who wanted to take some pressure off the man which would surely come if he answered the question, placed a hand on Nagato's arm and spoke up. "He was not aware of Madara's plan at that point and he did what Akatsuki was doing before now. He attacked the village because I was nowhere to be found. Since I was in Mount Myouboku for senjutsu training and somebody killed the messenger frog from giving this information to us, Sennin Jiichan and I never knew a thing until...a lot had happened. Pein and I fought and I found his real body. We talked and figured some things out together. Nagato saved everyone in the village and I led everyone to believe that the real body behind Pein had died. He and Konan left with Yahiko's body and a month or so later was when I sought him out. Was that what you wanted to know Itachi?"

The raven was slow to respond. "Hai... and you used Yahiko's body for your jutsu up until now?" When nothing was said, he took the silence as a yes.

"Maa maa Itachi. You sound like you're suspicious of Nagato about something. Remember I told you...that he's a good guy. You can trust him, especially about...those other things." Naruto scooted closer to Itachi and whispered the last part in the man's ear. This in turn made Itachi look down at the teen and lock eyes for a moment. His eyes got softer as he recollected their talk from earlier. He doesn't know why, but when Naruto continued to smile at him and admit he respected him, he hadn't felt that relieved in a long time.

On the other hand, Nagato was watching this exchange with frigid intent aimed at the other man. _Since when did they get to be so close?_

Itachi's head looked up and at Nagato. "There is something you do not know about me. Naruto seems to trust you, so I will heed his words and hope his trust is warranted." This snapped the redhead out of his reverie and give his attention to the Uchiha's next words.

"The murder I committed against my family did not befall the way everyone thinks. After the Kyuubi's attack seventeen or-so years ago, it was suspected that it was an Uchiha who had commenced the attack. This led to the close surveillance on the entire family and we were isolated from the village by moving our living spaces to the edge of Konoha. This caused a lot of animosity to arise within the Uchihas towards the government, and they wanted to stage a coup d'état. To do this, they sent me to the ANBU as a spy, but they never figured I'd be a double agent. I disagreed with them, thinking this would escalate into another shinobi world war. The Sandaime didn't agree with any of it, but Shimura Danzo knew that an attack on the Uchiha was the only way. After my friend's death, which members of my family accused me of, Danzo came to me and gave me two options. One, the entire family can be massacred, along with myself and Sasuke. Or two, the family can be killed with no knowledge of the coup seeping out into the village and they'd keep their honour. Sasuke and I would also be spared. I felt the latter was the best option and after meeting Tobi, who I thought was Madara, we committed the act together. He took some bodies with him for personal use, which I did not agree with. However, it was either I let him get his revenge on the Uchiha family, or he avenge himself and his brother against the Senjus and entire village. I went to Akatsuki with him and I leaked information to Konoha to prevent any attacks against it." His voice was at a low whisper through the entire explanation, and although it hurt to relive these memories, he felt that entire weight he carried all those years lift off his chest. Nagato and Naruto never moved and wore expressions of understanding and anger. That didn't help ease his conscious though. "It was an unforgivable act...but necessary."

Naruto did something entirely unexpected. He grabbed Itachi's hand and covered it in both of his, squeezing tightly in assurance. "What you've been through and the reasonings behind it, not many people could do that. You're a hero of Konoha, and I'll be damned if I let them treat you differently at the end of this war. Same for you Nagato, since you saved all of them and almost died in the process. It's people like you two, which the world needs. I'm sorry for everything unfair that has happened to you." He smiled at both of them, eyes closed and warmth radiating off his body. "Iie. Naruto, you're the real hero. Remember everyone accepting you after our fight? The words you said to me, all the pain you went through that was unwarranted. You dealt with it all and never did anything to harm another who caused you such pain. You turned your destiny around and never gave up or changed. And you changed me. Along with everyone else, you're my hero." Nagato pulled Naruto's wrist gently to get him to open his eyes and look at him. At this point, the red head didn't care about his embarrassed flush covering his face or the awkward position he put himself in. He needed to convey to the boy he meant everything he said, and repay what was given to him from his blonde.

"Let's just say we've all been through a lot of pain and conquered it." Naruto gently made sure his words were final, and never released his upturned lips. After a while, Itachi decided it was time to retire to bed and Naruto offered to take him to the closest available room.

They walked some ways down the hall and stopped at a room four doors down from Nagato's and Naruto's. As Itachi stepped in and was about to bid the teen goodnight, Naruto placed his foot in front of the door and pushed his way through.

"Itachi. I just wanted to say thank you...for trusting in me, and for trusting Nagato. I...also want to apologize. There's nothing more I can do about Sasuke. He's gone too far, and not even I can protect him from the karma he reaps." Naruto took a breath and was about to say something more, but the raven stopped him.

"It's okay, Naruto. He was never your responsibility; he was mine. I did this to him, and I'll regret it for eternity. But if even you say so, I don't think there's any redemption for him. And that just proves there probably isn't for myself either." The solemn look in the Uchiha's eyes was too much for Naruto. He didn't know what to do, so his body moved for him. A loud clap sounded in the room, as Itachi's face twisted to the side, eyes wide with disbelief. Naruto dropped the hand that was suspended in mid-air and grabbed both shoulders of the man in front of him. "You are not beyond redemption, Itachi! What you did had good intentions that saved thousands, maybe millions. Sasuke has had friends and people who stood beside him, but he brushed everything aside because he wanted power and to act upon hatred. I've seen plenty of people with lives worse off than his, and who never acted upon anything remotely similar to the things he's been doing. He has a weak heart, that is all. You do not. Maybe what we need to do is give part of ours to make up for what he lacks."

Naruto slowly removed his hands and looked to the side. However, Itachi lightly moved Naruto's chin with two fingers to face him. The never-before-seen smile that lit the raven's features caused Naruto's body to relax completely, and his next words to cause his heart to skip a beat. "Arigatou, Naruto."

* * *

Swiftly arriving in the Land of Rivers, Yamato's bunshin decided to check the next town he came across. There was one a few hundred paces from his current destination, if the regional map was anything to go by.

Once he got there, he found the town to be rather quiet. As he stepped through the little town square, everyone focused their eyes on him, only going back to what they were doing once confirming something unknown to the bunshin. Yamato's bunshin soon came to a little dango restaurant that served as a bar as well. There wasn't many restaurants around, and no bars in sight, so he decided this would be the best for information. It seemed the locals were tense about something, because when they spotted Yamato entering through the flap of the quaint shop, they shifted in their seats and never stopped glancing through the corner of their eyes. He tried to ignore it as he went to the server at the counter.

"Sir, you wouldn't have happened to host four travelers a while back here, have you? One would be blond, two red heads, and one with seemingly blue hair." The server looked relieved for some reason, and set down the glass he was cleaning before.

"Ah, yes. About two weeks ago, give or take. They were a fine group. Not much was said, but all were decent and polite. I think I heard them saying something about a hidden village, but not sure which one. Were they friends of yours?"

The bunshin took the new information into account as he nodded. He looked over his shoulder and again at the other customers still staring. He bent in to lightly whisper to the bar server. "Sir, may you be so inclined to tell me what happened here? Everyone's on edge, and it can't be helped that it would be infectious to a mere traveler as myself." The bunshin tried to come off sounding like a sophisticated civilian and made it seem like he was as scared as everyone else. The server bought it.

The man bent even lower and cupped a hand around his mouth to prevent the words from spreading to others' ears. "Do you know about the recent news going around of an Uchiha Sasuke?" When the bunshin nodded 'yes', the man continued. "He was here just early this week and caused a ruckus...Everyone was frightened and didn't know what was going on, as one regular in this shoppe recognized him and caused a huge scene. That Uchiha must've slipped out under our noses, but it's probably for the best. None of us can really take on an S-class criminal like that, we civilians." This really worried the bunshin. _It can't be a coincidence, right? That Sasuke is headed in the same direction... and which hidden village?_ He pondered for a minute before remembering to thank the man. He left the high-strung town and continued in the same direction with faster pace.

* * *

 **Okay, so I just got four different ideas for new Naruto fics and I think they're all pretty good. The thing is, I don't know which one to do first and I still have this story, which I'm not leaving until the end. If anyone wants to help me out with some problems for one or all four of these ideas, feel free to PM me and I'll give you the gist of them. I'll really appreciate it. The last one I just came up with is based off the anime Durarara and it seems so fun to write! I just hope these ideas aren't too much, because I have so much planned already. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I will never claim rights to Naruto**

 **Warning: fluff is exhibited here**

 **This is a pretty short chapter for me and is just used to introduce more plotlines.**

* * *

The brilliant morning rays of sun shone through the small windows of the rooms lying on the Eastern wing of the building. This caused two Uzumaki's and an Uchiha to blink their eyes open in annoyance around the same times.

Naruto raised a lone arm over his forehead to provide shade to his burning eyes. "Nagato, are you awake?" All he got was a quiet grunt in response. Naruto sat up to see his friend in the same position as he. _Friend, huh?_ Naruto smiled to himself at this thought and went to close the curtains.

"Nagato, we should try and get an early start today. Maybe we should get Itachi to come help since he wasn't assigned a role last night." Nagato pushed his body up in a sitting position and faced the teen. Naruto thought he saw the annoyed expression deepen into a scowl, but brushed it off as being moody on this particularly over-sunny morning.

"Fine. Can you come here please?" The blonde did as told, but missed the mischievous glint in the lavender eyes. "I'm going to clean up so please bring me to the washroom, Naruto." Naruto knelt down with his back facing the man, but he noticed the lower and slightly husky tone the sleepy man used on his name. Nagato pushed his body up higher and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, then making them go limp. He leaned his weight onto the smaller back and breathed in, pretending to have fallen slightly and be too lacking in energy to right himself up.

The excess warmth and closeness was different somehow from the way Naruto always carries the elder. The ghost of the man's breath tickling the younger's neck sent tiny shivers down his spine. This seemed like Nagato was hugging him from behind, and the boy made sure his head was facing forward to hide the blush coming on. He grabbed the man's thighs after a minute, lifting him, and proceeded to the washroom where he left the man with running water filling a large tub. He missed the smirk still playing on the redhead's lips, too.

 **XxX**

Itachi hated mornings and preferred the evening. His eyes were sensitive enough as is, and when he was alive his pale Uchiha skin would not agree with the ultraviolet rays. Of course an Uchiha never complained, but that didn't mean he ever had to like it. And the start of a new day was always a thought that seemed dreadful. Only enthusiastic people are like that. Night was when the air cooled, the skies darkened, and his power was at its highest. Probably because his bloodline is derived from those of the moon. Everything was more quiet and soothing, with only a few situations proving this statement wrong at times (the night he massacred his family for instance).

Itachi rolled off his side and flung the kake futon comforter off. Just as he was about to get up, a knock sounded at his door, causing a sigh to erupt from the once patient Uchiha's mouth. When he slid the door open a couple minutes later, he was surprised to find the Uzumaki boy to be leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in waiting. With the indifferent, but slightly peaceful look on his face, it made Itachi inwardly laugh at the irony of the roles being switched. This boy used to be so rambunctious and impatient and loud, if his battles were anything to go by.

"Naruto? What is it?"

The younger opened his eyes and peered into the other's. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Itachi. You know, that should be the first thing said to a person at this time. Thought you'd be aware of that." Naruto smirked and continued on. "You weren't assigned a role last night. I thought it would be for the best if you helped Nagato and I down in the archives. We're mostly researching fuuinjutsu that will be beneficial against fighting Madara, but the information there is limitless, so it'd be a great help if you looked through some books too, ya know? Are you okay with that or is there something else you'd rather do?"

Itachi needed thinking about it only for a second. _Research? Cooler temperatures? No sun? Good company?_ He inwardly shook the last thought away and nodded his head in agreement. Naruto smiled at that and started walking away, until he stopped a few feet down from the room and called over his shoulder. "Nagato and I should be ready to head there in twenty minutes. Just meet us in our room by then since you don't know the way there yet." With that the teen disappeared down the hall further from the bedroom he shares with the redheaded man. Itachi shrugged it off and decided to take a tour of the residence before the scheduled meeting time.

 **XxX**

The trio was now making their way up the grassy steppes to the center of the village. When they came upon a rough patch of ground, Naruto pulled up a large hunk of dead grass that exposed a circular hollow opening with a metal staircase descending down into darkness. An unused torch was laying on the first step, ready to be lit.

"Itachi, would you like to do the honours?" Naruto held up the torch in one hand to said man while trying to balance Nagato in his grip with the other. Itachi put his hands together with his thumbs and index fingers pressed up, and blew a light fire from his lips. The torch lit up and the raven took hold of the wooden shaft, then stepping in front and wending on to lead the other two down the now-lit steps. Once at the bottom, Itachi inspected the open room in awe. Even with many bookshelves spiralling around the room in rows, there was still so much space and it appeared to be well-kept as though the village wasn't attacked and abandoned. The only indication to this was the occasional glint and sparkle that came from the dim light reflecting upon cobwebs. Naruto set Nagato down in a seat at the back of the room and went back to Itachi with two more torches ready to be lit. Both were placed in holders attached to the walls. As the two older men flipped through pages of material on Uzumaki fuuinjutsu, Naruto continued the research left to him by the Kyuubi.

 **XxX**

 _So, I did as you told. Now can you tell me?_

The kitsune just scoffed and lifted his head at the new presence. _Yes. So you understand everything from the beginning now? About Outsutsuki Kaguya, her sons, and how everything went down and created the world we know today?_ Naruto nodded and the Kyuubi proceeded.

 _The Rikudou no Sennin created us from the Jyuubi. He was like a father to us, and we all got along together as much as brothers and sisters can. He told us that someday someone will come, and that person will be the saviour of the world and unite us once again. In his final days he witnessed the feud between his two sons and knew the curse it would develop through time. The saviour will also break the curse. That is what he told us bijuu before he left._ He paused to take in his container's reaction. The kitsune noticed some gears clicking inside the boy's head and internally smirked. _Brat, just so you know, he didn't say how. You have to figure that out on your own. Though, I am honestly glad that you are the one he spoke of. Not because I like you. Just because it's been a hell of a long wait._ The Kyuubi laid his head down onto his giant paws and went silent.

Naruto was speechless for a minute, trying to take in the new information, what it meant, and also the Kyuubi's confidence in him.

 _And in order to break the curse, you have to be one of the two under it...right? I guess there's no more uncertainty then._ Naruto started walking away. _Thanks, Kyuubi._ Just before he left his consciousness that holds the Kyuubi, he heard something that greatly startled him.

 _Call me Kurama. That is my real name._

Naruto woke up in the regular wooden chair with a small smile ingrained on his face. "Nice dream?" Itachi stood in front of the boy with a book in hand, expression indifferent. The smile got bigger. "You could say that."

 **XxX**

"Nagato, is there a reason why your legs have been injured this badly for this long? Surely there are physicians or medical ninja who could do something, right?" The man turned to Naruto with down-turned lips. "I have tried over the years, but no one could figure out why it wasn't healing naturally. I even learned some medical ninjutsu, but could not figure it out myself. It is a hopeless matter that I have long given up on. Why? Getting tired of carrying me everywhere Naruto-kun?" The last sentence was spoken with attempted humour, but Naruto could tell it was a hard subject for the man.

Naruto stepped closer to the seated man and kneeled down in front of him, never breaking eye contact. "You're someone who's so independent, yet you have to depend on others for movement. It doesn't seem right." He reached for one hand and clasped it in his right, bending both their arms up in what is usually done when one makes a promise with another. "Nagato, I will make sure you feel the hard ground below your feet again." Nagato shuddered slightly from the stern words uttered out of his friend's mouth. It was enlightening; having someone outwardly care so much for him, or care at all. Konan had given up even before himself, saying it was alright and he could depend on her. That wasn't what he had wanted, though.

"Arigatou, Naruto..." Just as the red head was about to pull the blonde into an embrace, a slight cough brought the two out of their reverie.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's something... curious... outside that I thought we should check out together." Naruto tilted his head at Itachi's words as Nagato glared at the bad timing of the man. After Naruto positioned the other Uzumaki on his back and followed behind the Uchiha, they came to the top of the staircase and gazed upwards. Just as they had arrived to the top, they all had glimpsed the giant clay bird with two familiar ninja riding atop it. It soon disappeared behind a row of houses as it swooped down. The trio decided to travel that way and find out why a certain explosive blonde has circled their way back to them.

 **XxX**

It didn't take long for the three ninja to reach their destination as Deidara landed only two kilometres away. Just as they reached him, Deidara was sending his art back in the air to safely detonate away from the village. Behind him, laying on the grassy ground almost lifeless, was someone Naruto nor Itachi had ever expected to see.

Sasuke.

Naruto walked towards Deidara and handed Nagato to him, his arm over Deidara's shoulders for support. Naruto swiftly fell to his knees beside the unconscious Uchiha and placed two fingers over the crease of the other's neck to check for a pulse. After a minute of waiting, he felt relieved to finally pick up a faint beating. The same two fingers moved under his nose to examine his breathing, which was equally as faint.

"Itachi, can you bring him to an empty room in the base? He's not doing well at all..." Itachi felt even more worried at the look that surfaced the younger's face. He cared for his otouto even after everything they both did, but wouldn't usually show it. For some reason, he was able to let his true emotions surface in the presence of the jinchuuriki.

Doing as told, he picked up his otouto, slung him on his back as carefully as possible, and strode towards the Akatsuki's/Uzumaki's living quarters. Once there, Naruto pointed out a room three doors down the right side of the first hallway and had Nagato quickly open the door with his Tendou repulsive jutsu. Once everyone was sitting or lying down comfortably, Nagato used the medical ninjutsu he had earlier claimed knowledge of to inspect the young Uchiha.

Little groans and murmurs could be heard every so often over the heavy breathing, and Naruto took the liberty of bringing futon covers to lay on the ice cold body. As soon as Nagato's glowing hands had reached Sasuke's lower stomach, he withdrew himself and sighed.

"What is wrong with him?" Itachi's steady voice broke the silence.

"It is hard to explain, for I don't even comprehend what it is, but a strong jutsu has been placed on him. It seems to me... someone wanted to curse him with endless suffering. I'm not surprised it happened, with his current actions towards certain people." The other two held back their tongues from answering, and either closed their eyes or looked away.

 **XxX**

Later that night, the group, including Deidara, sat in the entrance hall drinking and eating their fill. The new presence left much to be discussed with everybody.

"Deidara, how exactly did you find the boy?" Nagato pointed his gaze at the other. The said man put down his drink and folded both arms behind his head, letting out a long sigh before speaking. "I was in the middle of the Land of Waves and spotted him on the shore of some lake looking like road kill. I'm surprised the vultures hadn't gotten to him yet, Mm! Of course I didn't know it was the brat until I got lower. I brought him here instead of finishing him off, since I figured you'd get more enjoyment out of him than me blowing him up when he wouldn't even be conscious to experience it! Mm!" Everyone rolled their eyes or sighed throughout the explanation, and Nagato brought the attention back on himself. "Now that we have him under our watch, he is no longer a threat. Itachi, what do you think of this?"

The raven stared at the floor in front of him in contemplation. "Just as you said. Unless you were referring to something on a more personal level?" At this, Naruto moved closer to the man from his left side and placed a hand on his arm, then faced his head towards Nagato. "I think we should call for Tsunade; she might be able to help. Then he can tell us what he knows about who did this to him and possibly Madara's and Obito's plans." There was silence for a good while as the idea was rolled over in the red head's mind. When Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he quickly added, "I trust her Nagato. And if anyone could heal him, it's Tsunade. If not, then he's a lost cause."

The elder Uzumaki fully turned towards the younger and searched his cerulean eyes, accepting the idea immediately when he caught the unwavering determination in their depths. "Alright." He turned away again, now towards the group, and addressed the entire company. "Does everyone agree with bringing the Hokage here?" There were some murmurs of skepticism, but all-in-all they came to full agreement.

When everyone settled down and the hum of conversation lessened, Naruto interrupted. "I'll take the liberty of contacting Tsunade to come here for Sasuke." He stood up and everyone nodded. With one last look at Nagato, he headed towards their shared room to write the needed message.

 _And for Nagato, too._

* * *

"Raikage-sama, the others have arrived."

"Let them in and bring some tea or something." The man barked at the woman at the door and folded his hands on top of his new wooden desk. The last one broke in his rage with the damn Hokage.

Just then, the young Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and the lovely Mizukage Terumii Mei walked in. The Raikage motioned for them to take a seat as he began the meeting.

"So as you know, the remaining Akatsuki led by Madara and Uchiha Obito are leading a war against the five great nations. We need to come up with a plan to protect the remaining two jinchuuriki from them and to win the war." He pointedly looked at all the faces in the room, waiting for suggestions.

A deep but feminine voice bellowed in annoyance. "To protect the jinchuuriki, they should be together at the very least, should they not?" The Raikage glared at the blonde woman, but made sure to share it with her supporters.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama. Naruto and Killer Bee-san should stay together in case they are found." The Tsuchikage nodded in agreement with Gaara.

The Raikage noticed the other woman's silence, and hoped she would at least share his views. "And what do you think, Mizukage?" She refrained from talking for a few more moments, clearly pondering something internally. "I think... that if the two jinchuuriki could find a safe, secret place to stay while the fighting occurs, then it's up to them. However, I've heard of their abilities and accomplishments. If they choose to fight, I will fully support them. We will need their strength indefinitely. What does Naruto-san and Bee-san say to all this?" There were many conflicting expressions around the room; the only one fully glad at her opinion: the Tsuchikage.

"Bee is under my watch and care, and his will is my own. As for the Uzumaki..." there was a twisted smirk as the man tried not to sneer, "the Hokage here has lost him."

Tsunade gave him the Evil Eye and held her balled, shaking hands together to keep from her violent tendencies, which were stirred up at the tanned man's words and leering. "I did not lose him. I trust he told me the truth that he is safe and is doing what needs to be done." All this was said through gritted teeth, which started to relax at her next sentence. "A note arrived from him just before this meeting, seeking my help."

"Show me." If Tsunade wasn't as hardened as she was, she surely would've been crushed down to her knees by the pressure the Raikage's smouldering eyes emitted. However, she did slowly reach into a pocket underneath her haori and stretch her hand with the letter out to the bulky man.

 _Tsunade Baa-chan,_

 _Don't tell anyone what is written here._

 _I need you to do something for me. It requires your medical expertise. You are probably the only one in the world that can help with it, so I beg of you to forgive me for leaving and to meet with me. This messenger hawk knows where to go, so just send your answer with him and it'll get to me._

 _From your favorite gaki_

 _P.S., there's a huge stash of alcohol here_

The Raikage faced Tsunade while he held the letter out to the side for someone to take. He waited for everyone to finish inspecting it. "I thought you trusted the boy. He said to not show anyone, so why did you show us after just having received it?" The Tsuchikage sounded incredulous and sardonic at the same time.

"I do, but there isn't much information here that I can't trust you with. And I also needed you to know in order to ask you this: Can I say yes?"

After a moment, everyone nodded in surety. "Now that the Uzumaki is out of the way, let's discuss war measures. I think we should start rallying up all prospect fighters and convene here in Kumo soon, when everything is ready. With five armies joined together, there is no way Madara can win."

After a half hour of the same topic and its specifics being addressed, there was a verbal sigh emanated from one direction, and a slight cough from the other.

"You know, Raikage, we never made a decision on Killer Bee." Tsunade and Ounoki smirked. Even Gaara's lips twitched a bit. The authoritative man opened his mouth once, no words coming out, before his gaze turned threatening once again and he stood up. "Bee is NOT going anywhere!"

* * *

There was a nice breeze that ran through the long fields of grass and the clear streams running through the top of the steppes that led to a small lake further on. A pasture of flowers surrounded the rippling waters as the grass blew below the two incomers' feet. They sat down and looked out at the view, enjoying the cool wind and the cloudy sky that shaded them from the sun.

"Konan...how have you been?" The man asked a bit sheepishly. Said woman faced her head towards him sadly. "You know how it's been - for everyone. These years haven't been kind to anyone... Yahiko."

The brunette tried to conjure up some courage to continue the conversation, instead of changing it. He placed a hand over the paper user's own. "I want to hear it from you, though. What happened after...that? The Hanzo incident." His eyes were pleading and lugubrious. Konan couldn't even pull away from his gaze.

"Nagato and I were a mess. He summoned the Gedou Mazou with his rinnegan and killed all of Hanzo's men. Of course Hanzo himself escaped, but Nagato got to him later. We were broken and in so much pain with your loss, that Nagato altered the Akatsuki's methods for peace. We just found out by Naruto-kun that Obito and Madara had been manipulating us the whole time."

There was silence on both sides, until...

"I've missed you."

Yahiko's head turned up toward the woman's words. With a shaky breath, he muttered ever so lightly, "I'm glad to be back." Yahiko reached around the woman's shoulders and drew her in close to his chest, her hair tickling his chin.

They stayed like that for some time until Jiraiya came up behind them, heavy footsteps giving him away. "Well isn't this a pleasant sight. Skipping out on your duties to rendezvous here alone, huh?" The giant smirk on the Sannin's face said it all and caused his two disciples to blush. The two turned their heads in opposite directions, and when the situation was more than he could take, the brown-haired man coughed loudly enough to rid the air of the awkwardness.

"Jiraiya sensei, is there a reason you sought us out?" The paper user questioned in a soft voice and anxious smile. It lost its nervous edge and increased around the corner of her lips upon seeing her sensei's signature mischievous grin. He started beating around the bush when he purposefully stared out to his left side with that same grin while humming his answer. "I saw Nagato and Naruto being real chummy with each other earlier, and realized it's been happening a lot lately. So I came to gather information!"

The Gama Sennin pointed his gaze at Konan and waited for her answer. As a gust of wind reached the small group again, blowing flower petals in the air, she leaned back on her hands and peered out at the village below. "I've noticed, too. I think Nagato is smitten with him, and that they both share a deep connection with the other. It's obvious they at least value each other as good friends now. But...what is all this to you?"

Jiraiya sat down on Yahiko's right as his eyes followed a couple farmers working the rice paddies, who were a few meters below their steppe. Then he breathed a loud sigh and tightly shut his eyes. "Naruto is my God-son, and Nagato is one of my beloved disciples, just like you two. You obviously have found each other again and find happiness in that, but they're different. I've seen many tragedies, enough for a few lifetimes. A lot has been from people I deeply cared for. And one such tragedy is Naruto. Being a shinobi, and having an unusually tough life since birth, I just want him to have that kind of experience...both of them actually. I want them to truly be happy, if even for a moment. And they have always been connected by fate, so I doubt a conjunction of the two will ever be lacking in tender inclination." The old man raised a lone brow to compliment a wide smirk at his last line.

"If they do share more than a regular friendly bond, I'll support them. Even through this war, because it's now or never." Konan and Yahiko stared at his solemn expression and felt complete understanding, but also pity. "We'll support them, too, Jiraiya-sensei." They uttered in unison.

* * *

 **Don't worry; it's still mainly ItaNaru**

 **And I want to apologize about how long this one took. Updates are random with me. Please review and tell me what you all thought of this chapter and the story so far.**


End file.
